What Lies Hidden
by Kithren
Summary: Tyki Mikk was a stalker as well as a bastard. She should have known better then to let down her guard. This situation was all Komui's fault! Somewhat pointless Tyki x Ellen  FemAllen  smut. Sort of has a plot…
1. What Lies Hidden

**~What Lies Hidden~**

There is now excuse for this. This has to be the most perverted thing that I have ever written. But I just got a new Dounjin in the mail (I now have a total of 10...) and it inspired me…. And I was playing with a translator that I found on line…

This is about as close to rape (not really) or dark stuff that I can get…

It's not really rape because Tyki _does _like Ellen, but thinks its all one-sided. Ellen _does_ like Tyki… She just hasn't realize it yet… (almost sounds like 'Secrets'...)

So...

**Warning: **Smut, a little bit of non-con… if you can call it that…

And I so totally used a translator for the Portuguese, because I have a hard enough time with my native language English… hopefully its correct…

**Declaimer: **I do not own.

* * *

**Updating the Portuguese parts... I hope they are right now...? Thank you so those that have pointed my ops out! Thank you to Lis-d, I used your trans... hope that's ok?**

* * *

Her whole body was burning with lust, the fire threading through her veins and down, the fire raging through her blood and through out her body. Her petite frame shook and Ellen could feel the knot in her lower belly tighten, that ach between her legs increasing and demanding her to find an end, to find fulfillment…

She needed to find some kind of relief or she was going to go mad!

Her breathing was labored, her chest heaving to get air into her starved lungs. The air, and everything else for that matter, was burning hot. It made Ellen dimly wander if she was running a fever…

The young woman took a breath and her body shivered as she inhaled _his_ sent. The fire within her burning hotter and her clouded silver eyes turned to look into the eyes of the one that she had pinned to the ground underneath her.

Crown Clown was activated, her Innocence restraining the one that she had pressed to the old wooden floor of her hotel room. Tyki Mikk lay under her, the Noah's lips twisted into an amused and irritatingly smug smile. The man was enjoying his position a little to much…

The white haired Exorcist could vaguely hear the Noah say something crude, something about the position that they were in, but Ellen was finding it hard to concentrate around the ach and the need that was growing in her lower belly. The young woman to caught up in the fire consuming her to blush like she normally would when the Noah would make a jeering comment at her…

Damn Komui and his stupid experiments! This was all his fault, if he hadn't spiked the European Branch's water supply with his newest potion this wouldn't be happening. The whole Branch was in chaos that's to him!

Ellen had left HQ as soon as she could, fearing that _this _would happen. But the young Exorcist was regretting her choice, she just _had_ to run into the Noah of Pleasure of all people!

_Tyki Mikk_ and his _irritating _advances…

Said Noah was pinned under her at the moment. The young woman straddling his strong hips, her right hand braced on his white clothed chest. Crown Clown's white ribbons wrapped tight around the Noah's broad chest and strong arms, one white ribbon around his neck and yet more around his legs for good measure. The ribbons of her Innocence were then anchored into the wooden floor of the inn that she had locked herself in only hours before.

The man under her had once told her that his irritating ability of going threw things didn't work on Innocence, a nice bit of information that he shouldn't have told her.

Ellen had barely made it to her room in this small little town withoutany_ 'incident'_. The young white haired Exorcist had then locked and barricaded the door and quickly stripped off her cloths.

The second thing she had done had involved a nice cold shower…

She had been to ashamed and to embarrassed to try and relieve some of her _frustration_… though the cold shower seemed to have helped cool that burning fire for the moment, so when Ellen had felt that the _worst_ was over she had left the bathroom…

The young woman shifted a little on the Noah's lap, Ellen having to bite her lower lip to keep back a needing moan. She wouldn't give the Noah the satisfaction of knowing that he had gotten to her…

And if it had been any _other_ day…

The fire flashed hotter and the ach between her legs increased and Ellen just knew that her will power wasn't going to last much longer. She was burning hot and Ellen was sure she would suffocate from the heat alone.

Her left hand, that was currently at the restrained Noah's throat, twitched and her fingers flexed. Ellen swallowed and her head tilted back as she lost the battle to keep her hips still.

And Ellen was so sure that she would have been fine, that the cold shower would have worked, if this Noah bastard hadn't been waiting in her room, leaning back in a chair and smoking a cigarette like he owned the place, like he _belonged_ in _her _room.

It _pissed_ her off to _no_ end!

The great prophesized "Destroyer of Time" shamelessly ground her clothed hips against the man that she had pinned and helpless underneath her. Her pink lips parted and a soft groan ghosted past them. Ellen's eyes fluttered down and looked at the Noah with burning silver…

The Exorcist watched as the Noah's stunned gold narrowed in slight confusion.

But the young Exorcist could see that spark of lust within that gold flare up also, she could feel him harden even more within his pant as her hips rotated again before coming to a forced stop. Her bare chest heaving and her petite frame shivering as the man under her fought down a groan.

Ellen had been _mortified _when she had opened the door of her bathroom and stepped out, completely naked into her hotel room, only to come face to face with a suppressed Noah of Pleasure. The man had done a double tack and then had chuckled slyly. That infuriating grin that she hated _so_ much had nearly split his face in two.

He had then breathed out in a deep baritone that had made her shiver hard. "Ah, if I had known that I'd get a _show_ I would have come more prepared."

Ellen had quickly summoned her Innocence, having Crown Clown wrap a few ribbons around her exposed chest and around her… lower half… so that she wasn't nearly so exposed. Tyki Mikk had chuckled louder and then pushed himself up from his seat, Ellen's left hand rose to point at him threateningly.

Warning the man to not get any ideas…

Her cheeks heating with embarrassment as the young woman could see that he already had a few…_ideas_…

That was when that ach and fire had started up again, though much worse then it had been before her cold shower…

"I saw you enter this here inn about an hour ago, _menina {girl}_, and had thought that I should be a gentleman and stop by." Tyki said in his irritatingly smooth voice, his burning gold eyes sliding over her pale smooth skin with a hungry leer. "Mm, I am very glad I did. The view is absolutamente de tirar o fôlego._ {absolutely breathtaking.}"_

Ellen had not been able to understand the last part of what Mikk had said, but she could assume that it had been something vulgar. She had growled out a warning for the Noah to leave, but that fire was making it all that much more harder to keep her tone harsh.

Mikk had simply smirked, his dark gray lips stretching wide across his annoyingly handsome face. The man had the nerve to speak again and not heed her words to leave. "Why would I leave? Here I thought we could get to _know_ each other a little better..." Tyki Mikk had said in a low tone, shrugging his broad shoulders in disappointment as he continued to look her over.

That had brought them to their little _scuffle_, the pervert had being his normally _handsy _self, just like in _any_ of their previous fights. Though this scuffle had ended with Ellen being the victor and pinning the bastard to the floor of her hotel room.

"Careful _menina, _if you keep that up I might start doubting your _innocence_." Mikk purred in a deep sultry voice, his gold eyes burning into her narrowed silver, snapping the young Exorcist out of her thoughts. Ellen could feel that ach between her legs increase as his smooth voice reached her ears.

"Shut up." Ellen growled out from between clenched teeth. Her eyes narrowing even more. Her hips once again grinding and seeking any kind of friction that might give her what her body was yearning and burning for. "_Stop_ talking."

But Mikk only chuckled, the Noah sounding a little breathless as her grinding was proving to only _encourage _the man, in more ways then one. "Ah, but I'm finding your behavior so amusing, _menina." _The man swallowed back a groan as Ellen's hips twisted against his clothed and very hard shaft with a little more force.

"I am finding it _very_ hard to believe that you're a Christian at the moment, _querida_. _{darling.}" _Tyki Mikk groaned out, his hips fighting to not jerk up as Ellen twisted her hips again. That _pleasure _in her lower belly flashing higher, the Exorcist now _so close _to finally reaching relief.

Mikk's lips twisted into a devilish smirk, his gold eyes practically glowing in desire as he watch her tilt her head back and moan softly, her pale hips not once stopping in their motion against his confined and straining erection.

_Dear god _the man was going to make her… She _needed _to stop…

"You're acting more like a little harlot then an Exorcist _menina,_" The Noah of Pleasure purred out, lust heavy in his voice. Another groan from the Noah had Ellen chancing a glance down, her silver eyes meeting his heated leer. Ellen gasped as his hips bucked up once their eyes met and Tyki Mikk's smirk pulled just a little wider as her cheeks colored a darker pink.

"_Don't move_!" She hissed, her left hand almost cutting the gray skin of his neck when Mikk starting to move his hips in time with hers. The perverted bastard laughed breathlessly as the white haired Exorcist bit her lower lip, her back straight and her head thrown back in bliss as that aching pressure between her legs _finally _snapped, her petite frame shaking as her orgasm broke over her.

There was only one blissful second of heaven, then Ellen choked back a startled cry as she was slammed onto the cold wooden floor of the hotel. Ellen's Innocence un-invoked the second her orgasm hit her and The Noah of Pleasure was quick to take advantage of the opening.

His left hand shooting up and taking a bruising hold of her throat, then rolling them and pushing her petite body flat onto the floor underneath him. His right hand taking a tight hold of her left wrist and forcing it to the ground in a hard bone breaking grip.

One silver eye cracked open, the Noah of Pleasure smirking darkly down at her, his gold eyes burning hotter then that fire that had been consuming her only a few moments ago, that fire that was slowly growing within her again...

Tyki Mikk leaned down and Ellen turned her head away and to the left, her eyes squeezing shut. The Noah chuckled in amusement and the young woman could feel his hot breath against her ear as his spoke. "Did you enjoy that _menina?" _He purred as the hand around her throat let go and slowly traveled south. "I for one enjoyed that _immensely_."

Ellen whimpered when his skilled hand ghosted across her right breast, a pleasure filled shiver racking her body at the unfamiliar touch. Her face flushing as that horrid ach renewed between her thighs. "I think you might have ruined my pants _menina," _Mikk's voice sensual and smoother then silk.

Tyki Mikk's fingers slid around the soft mount of her breast in a slow circle, before they moved to brush across her nipple teasingly. Ellen gasped and bit her lower lip, her cheeks heating in shame when the man holding her to the floor chuckled wickedly. "Ah, you're so _sensitive_, maybe I was wrong my dear _menina_. Tell me, are you a proper Christian woman?"

The perverted bastard pulled back to look at her, his gold eyes flashing oddly as they burned into her skin and eyes, the young woman found it hard to meet that heated look. Ellen was barely able to glance at him from the corner of her narrowed silver eyes.

Her heart was pounding in her chest and a startled cry was torn from her throat when the bastard pinched her nipple gently, prompting her to speak. "Tha-that's none of you're business!" Ellen growled out, hoping her voice would sound more venomous then it did. Hoping that her face wasn't blushing as dark as she feared.

Her unrestrained right hand rose and tried to stop that sinfully skilled hand from touching her. But her slim pale fingers simply passed right threw his wrist and hand. The young Exorcist growled. Her pink lips parting to invoke her Innocence-

But then Ellen cried out in pain when the Noah of Pleasure lifted her left hand up, only to slam it back down, his lips twisting into an angry smirk. "Try again and I will destroy it for good this time." The man growled out, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Ellen swallowed and glared at him, her silver eyes flashing, then widening when the hand that had been cupping her breast moved down. The young woman stiffened her back and turned her head to look at the Noah, panic filling her eyes. "Don't-!" Ellen choked back a cry of pleasure as his index finger slid across her clit, only pausing for a second, before traveling down further. Tyki Mikk's gold eyes narrowing and watching her intently as his finger slid oh so slowly into her.

The man's thumb moved to rub gently against her clit, the bastards smirk pulling even wider as Ellen panted and tried to twist away from him. "I'll stop if you answer me _menina. _It's not a very difficult question to answer." The Noah leaned down again kissing at her collar bone. "Are you a virgin?" Mikk purred against her neck as his lips continued their path up, stopping just below her ear.

Ellen shivered and moaned. That ach and feverish heat demanding her to once again fine relief, but the young Exorcist had her pride. It was already bad enough that she had shamelessly ground herself against her enemy…

"Yes." She whimpered out, hoping that the man would keep his word and stop touching her. Tyki Mikk chuckled darkly and Ellen could feel his grin widen against her burning skin. His fingers withdrew from her and Ellen fought to even out her breathing.

"Porque eu odeio compartilhar o que é meu._ {Good because I hate sharing what's mine.}" _the man breathed against her skin, Ellen blinking in confusion, her silver eyes widened in alarm a second later when she felt his erection press against her wet entrance.

The round head became seated against her, the tip of his hard cock sliding into her and Ellen froze. Her silver eyes turning to look into the Noah of Pleasures face when he pulled back, a dark and lustful gaze burning into her. His smile truly wide and fiendish.

"Mikk! Don't you dar-Ah!" Ellen cried out as a horrid pain flared up, overriding the pleasure, as Tyki Mikk thrust into her. His arousal a tight fit and the young Exorcist whimpered, her right hand fisting against his clothed chest, her vision blurred with tears. He leaned down to kiss her heated left cheek gently.

"Don't be so formal _menina,_" The Noah purred as his left hand rose to pet at her chin length white hair, his gold eyes not once looking away from her watery silver. The man leaned down and his lips ghosted across her trembling pink. "My name is Tyki."

* * *

Translations… That I really hope are right…

Menina = Girl

Querida = Darling

absolutamente de tirar o fôlego = absolutely breathtaking.

porque eu odeio compartilhar o que é meu. = Good, because I hate sharing what's mine.


	2. Sin

Yeah, next chapter... You asked for a short story out of this... so hear you go with a few more chaps to come...

**Thank you** to BelleTiger BT for checking over the Portuguese for me!

**Warning: **Lemon, a little non-con... yeah... I'm such a perv...

* * *

Bliss. Joy. Ecstasy. Lust.

_Pleasure._

Shame. Anger. Sorrow.

_Pain_.

In the last few moments Ellen Walker had felt them _all_. Her silver eyes were lined with clear crystal tears. Her lower light rose colored lip was pulled in just slightly as she bit down on it.

An experimental jerk forward from the man pinning her to the floor ripped a pained whimper from the young Exorcist, a few more tears breaking lose from her white eyelashes and sliding down to the cold wooden floor of the inn.

The Noah of Pleasure breathed out a throaty chuckle. "Ah, don't cry _menina_. That was the worst part." Ellen could feel his gold eyes burning into her heated skin, but she wouldn't look him in the eyes, not when she was like this…

Shame twisted and mixed with her pain. Ellen released her lower lip and forced a shaky breath into her lungs. Her right hand, which was still fisted against Mikk's crisp white shirt, tightened. Her slim right hand shaking against his chest, her left hand still held firmly to the floor by the Noah, her black fingers twitching.

The young Exorcist shook her head, sparks of pleasure flashing and once again igniting that awful fire within her. Ellen shuddered as that burning lust devoured the painful sting between her legs. Her skin once again on fire, that horrid ach burning between her thighs easing just slightly as the Noah jerked his hips forward again, his erection pushing up into her just a _little_ more. "Just relax_ menina_,"

A flash of heated pleasure within her lower belly, as the bastard thrust _again_, had the young Exorcist choking on a horrible needing moan. The bastard drew back his hips just a fraction, before jerking forward, the hand pinning her left wrist to the floor flexing its grip. "Deixe-me dar prazer, querida, deixe-me tê-la apenas uma vez._ {Let me give you pleasure, darling, let me have you just this once.}"_

The Noah's other hand was then moving and taking a hard hold of her pale right thigh, Ellen's cheeks heating in embarrassment when the man pulled her thigh up a little higher on his broad hip, at the same time Mikk shifted his weight forward just a little more. "See _menina_, it's not so bad." The Noah purred in a breathless voice.

_Anger._

Ellen's silver eyes snapped open to glare burning fire at the man leaning over her, the Exorcist's pink lips pulling up into an enraged snarl. "You fucking _bastard_!" She hissed, her eyes narrowing and her body shaking in her rage and lust…

How _dare_ he do this to her! She was an _Exorcis_t, not some-some- _whore_ that he could take pleasure in just because he could! The twisted Noah _pervert_!

…but then…

Ellen had started it by allowing herself to take pleasure from grinding against him. She had _encouraged_ this by allowing herself to be weak, by not taking care of her little _problem_ before hand, before this man had a chance to take advantage of this whole situation that was _entirely_ Kumoi's fault!

The Noah's burning golden eyes narrowed, his dark gray lips twisting into an amused smirk from that irritating grin of his. "Oh, don't be like that _menina_." Mikk said in a low tone, his golden eyes flashing darkly.

Another shallow thrust and Ellen couldn't hold back a shaky moan. The young woman turned her head to the left and her silver eyes came to rest on her restrained left hand. She twitched and twisted it, but the Noah's hold was like steel.

Fear of losing her weapon again made the young Exorcist bite her tongue on calling forth Crown Clown. Her clouding mind telling her that Tyki Mikk could, and most likely would, destroy it faster then she could invoke it.

Ellen could feel that fire burning and raging, her will power to resist wavering as Mikk thrust again, harder this time, her petite frame rocking with the force. The Noah of Pleasure leaned down and the young white heard woman shuddered when she felt his lips ghost across the pale skin of her collarbone. "I have been wanting to have you for ages _menina_, and here I find you _oh so_ eager that you're practically _begging_ for it."

Another hard thrust and the Noah groaned shakily against her neck, his hot breath burning her skin as the man exhaled a heavy pleasure filled moan. Ellen could feel his grip on her left wrist loosen, _for jest a second_, the young Exorcist tensed her muscles. Ellen realizing that this was going to be her last chance to pull her arm free from the Noah's hold, but Ellen wasn't fast enough, Tyki Mikk growled and also tensed.

His long dark fingers curled and pressed her left wrist harder to the floor. The Noah laughed against her burning white skin, Ellen gasped when Mikk then nipped at her upper neck, just bellow her jaw. "Sorry about that _menina_, but you just feel so good and_ tão apertado {so tight}_, that I forgot myself for a moment." He said in a low sultry voice, his lust heavy in his tone.

The Noah nipped at her heated skin again before continuing. "But don't worry, minha pequena Exorcista _{my precious little Exorcist}, _it won't happen again." Tyki Mikk growled threateningly against her pale white throat. The Noah shifting his weight again, his left hand moving from her thigh to burn a heated trail up her side, only to slide around her lower waist and pull her shaking hips from the floor.

_Lust _and _Ecstasy…_

Ellen's will snapped when the man thrust again, that horrible ach between her thighs driving away anymore thoughts of stopping Mikk, _her enemy_, from having his away with her. That fire flashing and her breathing became labored. Ellen's pale hips rising and seeking a better angle, seeking relief from the lust that was now consuming her…

The young Exorcist's legs secured themselves around Tyki Mikk's broad hips then, giving her better leverage and greater pleasure as this allowed his hard shaft to press deeper inside her when he thrust again.

Ellen ground herself against the man leaning over her, his cock rubbing deep within and igniting that horrid fire in her blood. Her body seeking a hard desperate rhythm as the young woman panted, her chest heaving as she fought to get air into her starving lungs.

Ellen's back arched and her head tilted back in pleasure filled bliss. Her right hand twisting and then taking a hard hold of the rough white fabric of the bastards white shirt.

A deep guttural moan from the Noah of Pleasure only served the make the fire within her burn higher, the Noah's hips moving to join her heated rhythm. Tyki Mikk hissed through clenched teeth, the Noah fighting to keep his hips still, to slow their hard pace.

Though the task was proving to be difficult with Ellen's body refusing to stop in its search for relief. Mikk's golden eyes were once again burning into her half lipped silver, once Ellen dared to turn her head and meet his eyes. " Que vagabundinha está se tornando, _menina_. _{_what a little slut your turning out to be, girl.}"

Ellen's pink lips twisted into a deep frown, her silver eyes burning with lust and the only thought on her mind was getting what her body _so badly_ needed. Her heart was thundering within her chest, her blood rushing through her veins as the man leaning over her gave in to her bodies demand for more.

The world around the young Exorcist blurred and became nothing but ecstasy and pleasure. Tyki Mikk thrust into her harder, his grip on her lower hip hard and bruising, the fingers of her left hand clenching into a fist as the fire threatened to burn her live.

Sparks of liquid heat flashed with ever thrust of the Noah's hips, blazing, and twisting within Ellen's body, driving her mad and making her even more desperate to find relief. The young woman's bliss was almost at its peak, Ellen was _so close_ to that blessed relief that she could _taste_ it on her tongue.

"Oh God-!" Ellen gasped in-between pants and moans. A hard bite to her left shoulder made Ellen choke back a needing whine. Her pale white skin flushed and burning, her back bowed more and her hips pushed back against the Noah's, his hard saft throbbing and twitching within her, Mikk's well defined muscles straining to slow this horrible act that she was partaking in...

"Don't invoke your _God's_ name when you're with me, _menina_." Tyki Mikk hissed against her neck, his tone lined with a dangerous undertone. "The only name I want to hear," He continued in a smooth husky voice, another hard, barely controlled thrust. "Is _mine_, leaving this pretty little mouth of yours, in a sweet cry for _more_."

Ellen whined and shook her head, her silver eyes burning into his flashing and hypnotizing gold as the man pulled back to watch as she twisted and writhed underneath him. Her rose pink colored lips parted and the Noah's dark gray mouth twisted into that irritatingly smug leer of his.

"Mikk-! I'm going to kill-!" Ellen started in an angry growl, her voice breaking as a pleasure filled moan was torn from her throat, the Noah jerkin his hips forward hard. A sharp jolt of pleasure burning way the threat that was just on the tip of her tongue.

"I told you to not be so formal, _menina_." The bastard purred oh so sweetly, his gold eyes flashing darkly and burning into her very soul. "Call my _first_ name, Clame o meu nome como eu faço o meu._ {Cry out my name as I make you mine.}" _Ellen whimpered, not understanding what the man had just said and cried out as that horrible ach finally, _finally_ broke for a second time.

Her whole body snapped tight, her silver eyes wide as the pleasure from her orgasm washed over her, Ellen's mind lost in bliss. "Ah-! _T-Tyki_!" Her voice called out in a loud desperate scream.

Mikk's gold eyes were now burning with sinful satisfaction at hearing his name leave her parted lips. Tyki Mikk thrust his hard cock into her a few more times, the perverts gold eyes filling with a dark thrill at hearing the young Exorcist scream his name in her moment of utter _bliss_...

The man swore a second later, a new type of heat flared within her, Ellen's mind slow and clouded as the Noah groaned breathlessly in pleasure, his hips once again jerking in shallow thrusts, more heat blooming into existence within her lower belly as the bastard shuddered on top of her.

One, two pants of cooling air later found Ellen finally able to think clearly again. That horrible heat finally fading, leaving the young woman with only the heat from the man still pinning her to the cold wooden floor…

Ellen's pale white cheeks turning a dark red, her silver eyes widening and her heart clenching in terror as the realization of what just happened came crushing down onto her. The young woman tensed when the _pervert _chuckled breathlessly, the bastard letting go of her left wrist and pulling back and away from her.

"Sorry about that _menina_, I got a little carried away." Tyki Mikk said, his deep and smooth voice barely registering to the young Exorcist lying still on the floor, her pale chest heavy as Ellen panted and fought to even out her breathing. The Noah's lips twisted into a frown, his gold eyes narrowing.

Ellen could hear the Noah shift on the floor; she could feel him move just a little closer to her still body again. The Noah once again leaned over her, but Ellen was careful to keep her silver eyes on the ceiling, her heart still beating painfully within her chest.

_Dear god..._

"_Menina_? Ei, eu estou falando com você._ {_Girl? Hey, I'm talking to you.}" The Noah's tone was low, and for a moment the young Exorcist thought she could hear concern in his deep baritone, even if she couldn't understand the words. A strong hand reaching out to touch her and Ellen felt _rage_ burn deep within her chest, though Ellen couldn't deny that burning hunger to have this man touch her again…

To feel his rough finger tips slide over her skin and… and…

Her left hand jerked up and off the floor, Ellen's pink lips twisting into an angry frown. Her bare feet pushing her shaking body back and away from the man kneeling on the floor next to her. The Exorcist's silver eyes were burning with mortification. Ellen's heart was then twisting within her chest and filling her with shame. "_Crown Clown_!"

Tyki's dark lips pulled into a wide viciously amused smile as he rolled to the left, avoiding the white ribbons of her Innocence. The Noah was then on his feet and taking a few quick steps back and away from the obviously infuriated woman. "Now just a second _menina_-" The man started, his eye narrowing and his hands raising in a placating manner.

Ellen was on her feet, her left hand rising in warning, her cherry pink lips pulled back into an angry sneer. " You _fucking_ pervert!" She shrieked, her voice breaking and shaking with her humiliation. "How _dare_ you take _advantage_ of-of-!"

Tyki- No, _Mikk_ tilted his head to the side, one fine eyebrow corking up and the man's irritatingly handsome face twisting into a look of amused confusion. Mikk's dark, long purple ponytail sliding over his broad shoulder to fall down his back when he tilted his head, his gold eyes once again started to explore her exposed fair skin. "Ah, but _menina_, I believe you started it-"

Ellen's silver eyes narrowed and Crown Clown was once again wrapping ribbons around her chest and lower hips. Ellen flinched at how stiff her body was becoming, her anger threatening to give way to her shame at this fact.

"That wasn't my fault! Komui and his god damned potion! Why do you think I was taking a _cold_ shower?" Ellen hissed out, her pale cheeks heating as the young woman fought to explain her earlier behavior…

Ellen frowned darkly then, _why_ was she explaining herself to this man, this _perverted_ Noah bastard that had just taken _advantage_ of her?

Mikk paused, his gold eyes blinking slowly. The Noah looking genially confused for a long second, before the man's amusement was slowly bleeding out of that haunting golden gaze as realization dawned on him. "_Menina_- " The Noah hissed out and Ellen shook her head, cutting the bastard off, her silver eyes narrowing.

His guard was down; Ellen seeing the opening that the Noah was so obviously giving her…

She took one step forward and Crown Clown's white ribbons were shooting forward. Tyki Mikk jerked back and with two steps the man was gone, phasing threw the door and the dresser that the young Exorcist had pushed against it.

Ellen growled. Her body shaking, she stood there for a long few moments before slowly slid to her knees. Ellen's silver eyes slowly slid down to look at her trembling body. The young woman taking note of the bruises on her hip and thigh, of the bite mark on her left shoulder...

Her pale white cheeks tinting red when her eyes fall upon the thin trails of red and white on the insides of her upper thighs…

_Shit…_

**_Shit!_**

_

* * *

_

**Po****rtuguese translations... Thank you BelleTiger BT! : )**

deixe-me dar prazer, querida, deixe-me tê-la apenas uma vez = let me give you pleasure, darling, let me have you just this once.

minha querida menina = my dear girl

minha preciosa Exorcista = my precious little Exorcist

tão apertado = so tight

Que vagabundinha está se tornando, menina = what a little slut your turning out to be, girl

Clame o meu nome enquanto eu te faço minha. = Cry out my name as I make you mine.

Menina? Ei, eu estou falando com você. = Girl? Hey, I'm talking to you.


	3. Behind Closed Eyes

….um…

**Warning:** …nothing all that bad… next chapter maybe…

**Pairings:** reference of Lavi/Lenalee, a little bit of Kanda/Ellen… (But don't worry; Tyki/Ellen is still the main pairing!)

* * *

Ellen frowned and her silver eyes narrowed. The young Exorcist stood at the edge of the training pit and watched as Kanda Yu swung his wooden training sword in vicious swings. From the look of things the man had been at it for _hours_, if not _days_…

But then, Ellen _wasn't really_ seeing Kanda Yu practicing down in the training pit…

Ellen had just returned three days ago from her _little trip_ to that small town, the young woman hadn't been at all surprised when she had gotten a nice long lecture from Chief Komui once she had returned. Though the man had let her get away with very little explanation on where she had been for the last week, because it had been his _fault_ that she had to leave HQ, thanks to his _potion_…

The_ horrid_ potion that was supposed to increase everyone's _working drive_…

But the bloody thing only increased everyone's _sex drive_. Increased it to the point that people had been almost _going at it_ in the halls…

Komui Lee was such a _bloody idiot_!

Kanda Yu slid into another fighting stance, the man pausing for a long moment to steady his breathing, before he grit his teeth and was once again moving. The young female Exorcist narrowed her eyes and watched the man move. Ellen's pink lips pulling down into a deep frown as her eyes slid over his bare back…

Her fellow Exorcist wasn't nearly as built as…

Ellen shook_ those_ kinds of thoughts from her head before they could go any further.

Once the white haired Exorcist had returned home, she had noticed that pretty much everyone had this _look_ on their face, this guilty and shameful look deep in their down cast eyes. And _how_ could Ellen miss Lavi sneaking around the Order, trying to avoid a pissed Komui Lee?

Not that the bastard of a supervisor had anyone to blame but himself, though what Ellen would _give_ to have seen the look on the blue haired scientists face when he was told_ who_ had been seen with his _precious_ little sister!

Ellen was thankful that at least she had managed to escape the building before it had been put into lock down, and from what Ellen could see, Komui's _horrid _potion had run its course with everyone that had been effected…

The young Exorcist frowned deeper.

Yes, Ellen was _partly _thankful that she had managed to flee the Black Orders new HQ without to much trouble, she had even been able to ditch Howard Link, who had somehow escaped the _humiliation_ of the potions effects.

_Damn_ that man and drinking his _stupid _water bottles.

Though, thanks to Ellen's stealthy escape, the young woman had been put into a slightly more _complicated_ position…

"Can I help you moyashi?" A deep voice asked, the swordsman's tone conveying his displeasure at being watched when he was training. Ellen blinked, her silver eyes focusing on the man that was now watching her out of the corner of his dark blue eyes.

The young woman folded her arms over her chest and fixed the Japanese swordsman with bored look. Ellen fought down the need to blush at being caught staring. Her silver eyes slid to the right and the young woman purse her pink lips. "I was just passing by." She hissed out, hoping her tone sounded truthful enough.

Though this _was_ Kanda Yu, the_ jerk_ just had this away of knowing when she was lying.

…Because Ellen hadn't been just passing by, she had come to blow off some left over _frustration_. Work of the last of the potion's _effects_, not to mention her need to clear her mind of the _memory_ of what happened in that hotel room…

The young Exorcist shook her head and Ellen grit her teeth in irritation when that heat flashed within her at just the _thought _of the Noah of Pleasure. The memory of her _enemy, _of that Noah bastard having his way with her like she was some _whore, _it was all still very fresh within her mind.

Kanda Yu's dark blue eyes fixed her with a doubtful look, his lips sliding into a cold smirk. "Just passing by? You've been standing there for over fifteen minute's moyashi." The man said in an even tone, his blue eyes burning into her flashing silver and Ellen growled.

_Damn_ this man and always being able to see through her!

Ellen drew herself up and marched down into the training pits, the young Exorcist not missing the narrowing of the swordsman's cold blue eyes. Ellen continued to walk passed the taller Exorcist until she was a good distance away from the man, until she was almost on the other side of the training field.

Kanda Yu watched her with narrowed blue eyes, before his cold smirk pulled just a little wider. "I thought you were just passing by?" the blue haired Exorcist asked, his eyes flashing with cold amusement at catching her in a lie.

Ellen didn't look at him and instead proceeded to through punches into the air, the young woman pretending that the jerks face was her target. Ellen was content to just ignore the swordsman for now. Her mind once again drifting back to the hotel, back to _Tyki Mikk_ and the bastard's sinful touch…

The young Exorcist frowned and threw another punch, the young woman trying to block out the fact that Kanda Yu was no longer training, the older Exorcist's dark blue eyes burning into her as Ellen fought not to look in his detraction.

"You're dropping your guard when you strike moyashi." The swordsman said in a bored tone, but then continued with amusement lining his voice, "I would say that you punch like a girl, but..." Ellen growled in irritation and turned to glare angrily at the jerk that was _suddenly_ standing much to close to her.

Ellen gasped and fought not to take a step back, the young woman hating the idea of conceding _anything _to this man, even if it was for her own comforts shake and her personal space. Though this seamed to only amuse the _jerk_ more, because his mouth slid into a wider smirk. The younger Exorcist again fought the urge to take a step back and settled on fixing the man with an irritated look.

The bastard's blue eyes flashed haughtily at her and Ellen scowled before her lips twisted into a sly smile. Her left hand shot forward, aiming to hit the jerk square in the chest, her silver eyes flashing with her anger. Ellen had intended to make the arrogant jerk take a few steps away from her and prove that the way she punched was _just fine_, but what actually happened only fueled her anger _even_ more.

Kanda Yu smirked even wider; the man shifted and placed his weight on his right foot. His right hand then took a hard grip of her left wrist and the jerk twisted, the next second found Ellen flat on her back, her silver eyes blinking before they narrowed to glare up at her fellow Exorcist, who was standing over her looking just _oh so_ smug with himself.

Ellen's pink lips twisted into an enraged sneer. The young woman rolling over on the ground and was on her feet before Kanda could get his guard up. The young female Exorcist swung and her right fist connected with the pompous jerks jaw _hard_.

Kanda Yu stumbled two steps with the hit, the look on the man's face telling the young woman that he hadn't expected the counterattack. Ellen's lips slid into a smug smile of her own as the Japanese swordsman growled angrily, his dark eyes narrowing and meeting her own flashing silver.

They scuffled, though Ellen hated to emit that the older Exorcist was much more skilled in hand to hand combat then her, and the bastard wasn't even trying to hit her!

Without her left hand invoked Ellen found throwing punches harder then she thought… Had it really been that long since she had practiced hitting a real target with her bare fists? Had she really become that reliant on Crown Clown?

At some point in their little battle Ellen found herself with her back once again pressed flat to the ground…

The young woman engaged in a heated kiss with the jerk that was Kanda Yu. For a long second Ellen was lost in the memory of that horrid burning _need _and the act that was still so_ fresh_ within her mind. Ellen's mind was lost within the memory of when the Noah had taken her, her mind drowning within the ghost of the pleasure she had experienced as-

It wasn't until Kanda's mouth was on her lower neck, sucking and marking her, that Ellen's body tensed with a deep feeling of _wrong_.

Ellen's mind snapped back into focus then, her silver eyes widening and the young woman pushed the man on top of her away, though Ellen didn't have to push all that hard, because it seemed that Kanda had also come back to his senses at the same moment that she had.

The two Exorcists' were quick to put distance between them. Ellen's eyes narrowing as her right hand rubbing at her frowning kissed bruised lips. Her silver eyes were looking anywhere but at Kanda Yu, who at the moment was also looking everywhere but at her. The young woman's pale white cheeks were heating with embarrassment and horror at her lack of control.

The other Exorcist sighed heavily, the man's dark blue eyes closing as he pushed himself to his feet. His eyes opened and still wouldn't meet her silver as they turned to watch him stand, choosing to instead glare angrily at the far wall of the training pit.

Ellen's silver eyes flashed with her anger over what had happened as the swordsman shifted his footing and flexed his strong shoulders in discomfort. "I'm sorry." He hissed out, his tone heavy with his anger over his own lack of control.

Ellen blinked, the young white haired woman caught of guard over the fact that _Kanda Yu_ was _apologizing_, for _anything, _and to _her _of all people!

Hell must have frozen over…

The man turned on his heel and moved to reclaim his wooden training sword. Kanda Yu's dark blue eyes glancing in her direction, but still not meeting Ellen's silver. "I thought Komui's potion had ran its course, I thought I had it under control." He continued, apparently the jerk felt that he needed to explain himself. "But it seems that I was wrong."

Ellen's cheeks heated a light pink; it was easy for the young woman to understand what the other Exorcist was trying to get across. The white haired young woman slowly pushed herself to her own feet, her lips twisting into a small concerned frown. Her silver eyes watching her fellow Exorcist take a few steps away from her and out of the training pits.

"Kanda," Ellen found herself calling out, her cheeks tinting even darker in embarrassment at what she was going to say, that she was even _considering_ offering advice to 'Stick Up His Ass' Kanda...

Ellen Walker _greatly disliked _Kanda Yu, but even if she found him _annoying_ as hell...

The man stopped but didn't turn to face her, and Ellen was sure that was as close to a sign her to continue as she was going to get. The young Exorcist swallowed back her embarrassment and dared to speak again. "You know if-if you …" the young woman stumbled over her words. Ellen took a deep breath and steeled her nerves, her silver eyes fluttering down to look at the ground. Her hands fidgeting with her black sleeveless shirt, her shoes shifting in the stand as the young woman shifted her weight. "You should go ask Komui for a mission." The white haired Exorcist finally got out.

Ellen knew the second the older Exorcist turned to look at her, his eyes fixing her with a hard calculating look and Ellen fought not to blush darker under his gaze. The young Exorcist forced her silver eyes up and stubbornly met the man's dark blue eyes.

"And what good would that do?" Kanda asked his tone lined with his cold confusion. Ellen huffed and fixed the man with an irritated look. Was this man really_ that_ dense? Did he _really_ need her to spell it out for him?

"It gets better if…if…" A few wild gestures with her hands and Ellen sighed heavily, running her pale fingers of her right hand threw her chin length white hair, her hair that was no doubt an absolute mess. Despite her irritation over how stupid this whole mess was, Ellen found actually telling this annoying _jerk_, this _stuck up_ bastard, how to find relief from the _fire _that Komui's infuriating potion invoked harder then she thought it would be…

Kanda Yu turned to face her, his blue eyes narrowing and flashing with understanding. His mouth twisting into a deep frown as his hard eyes looked at her. Ellen's whole face threatened to darken with a deep mortified blush at the look in her fellow Exorcists eyes.

Ellen now realizing that in her completely_ irrational_ attempt to help her fellow Exorcist, she had inadvertently told him that…

That…

"And you know this how?" the jerk drooled out, his gaze not once breaking from her shamed silver. The_ asshole_ was taking some kind of twisted, sick _enjoyment _from watching Ellen blush in her humiliating and completely unintentional confession.

"You _fucking_ jerk!" Ellen hissed out, the young woman unable to keep her face from reddening. The younger Exorcist stormed passed the_ infuriating _and _irritating _jerk. The bastard let her pass him, the man actually taking a step _back_…

"_Go to hell_!" the young woman seethed as she moved past, her mortified silver eyes refusing to meet Kanda's dark blue.

"Whatever you say, moyashi."

The white haired Exorcist shrieked in her horrified rage.

…By the time Ellen had cooled down enough to not openly strangle _someone_, especially when she saw the dark hicky the _conceded jerk_ left on her neck, she had been issued a mission…

With none other then the _king of jerks _himself!

It was going to be a long, long few days…

She didn't see why the Order had to send _three _Exorcists to find out why some of the Black Order's finders had been _arrested _for thievery…

Ellen opened the black folder that held the mission details. Her pink lips twisting down into a thoughtful frown as her eyes skimmed over the papers in her hands. The young woman content to ignore the presence of her three male companions, though Ellen didn't really have anything against Noise Marie…

Howard Link and Kanda Yu on the other hand…

Ellen frowned deeper, her silver eyes narrowing as they came across a name, "Thief G?"

What kind of name was that?

* * *

Um…I am not planning on rewriting the entire Timothy part of the manga, but only a very small part of it…

Ok, so please review if you want a Tyki/Ellen lemon in the next chapter;_ is _that something people would like to see…? And does anyone have any kind of preference of what kind of lemon..?

Anyway please review! I like reviews…


	4. The Touch of Darkness

Here is the next chapter... Though there is no lemon in it even though everyone wanted a juicy lemon with Tyki/Ellen…

The next chapter has the lemon, which is already done and I have sent it off to have BelleTiger BT look over the Portuguese for me! As soon as I get it back I will post it! I promise… so please don't be mad at me for not having it in this chapter… : (

Thank you to BelleTiger BT for checking over the Portuguese for me! You are awesome!

**Warning: **Nothing to bad, one 'person' dies but its someone that is not anyone important… And my absolute _favorite_ thing! A jealous Portuguese speaking Tyki! ; )

**Pairing: **Tyki x Ellen

* * *

It hurt and it ached...

Ellen sighed, her left hand pressing to the place that hurt _just _enough to remind her that it was there...

Her black fingers tracing the light _'scar'_ that now ran from the top and a little to the left of her right breast. The discoloration of her pale skin was an even lighter white, almost a _true_ white, compared to the rest of her that was more of a crème tone.

The thing_, the scar_, because there was nothing else that she could really call it, ran down her skin and almost reached her navel. Though Ellen found it hard to call _it_ a scar, because the skin wasn't rough or raised, from what Ellen could tell the mark was _nothing_ more then a discoloration of her pale skin.

But the young woman _knew_ better. It was a reminder, a _reminder_ of what she was becoming…

It had felt like she was going to be swallowed by that growing _darkness_ within her…

Her silver eyes narrowed as they continued to look within the mirror, the young Exorcist refusing to see that shadow just to the right of her reflection. The shadow that had grown much more _vivid _since she had stabbed herself and the Level Four with Crown Clown.

The young woman's pink lips were pulled down into a deep frown, until the Exorcist forced her eyes away from the mark on her chest so she could finish her task.

Ellen sighed as she quickly pulled on the rest of her 'disguise'; only once she was done dressing did the young woman allow her eyes to return to the mirror. Ellen yet again frowned at the sight that now greeted her silver gaze.

Her black and red Exorcist uniform was now folded and laid out neatly on the bed of the small room. The young woman had been given the room within the Hurst Orphanage so she could change.

In the uniforms place was a nicely pressed white blouse, modest and buttoned up to the highest button. The collar of the white blouse reached to her mid throat, a red ribbon tied neatly added just a little color to the otherwise plain shirt. Also around her neck was a simple gold cross that hung on a long and thin gold chain.

Ellen's customary black slacks had also been replaced. A smooth cotton skirt was now replacing them, its hem falling just bellow her knees. It was a deep, deep blue and underneath the clothing Ellen wore the proper undergarments for one who would normally wear such clothing…

A nice pair of black shoes completed the overall picture of what could be considered a proper young lady. Ellen had to fidget a little with the clothes, considering that she was barrowing them from Ms. Emilia… who had been _blessed_ in the chest area more then Ellen herself was…

Ellen's pale cheeks threatened to darken, but the young Exorcist forced her embarrassment away as she turned and finally opened the door…

Ms. Emilia was out in the hall waiting for her to exit the small room. The older woman quickly adjusting the clothing a little, before nodding in satisfaction that the young Exorcist looked presentable.

Ellen took a deep breath to steel her nerves for the next part of this little _mission_. The young white haired woman followed after the older blond and together the two women entered the room where everyone else was waiting.

Timothy, _the little brat_, had the gall to whistle and then laugh as her white cheeks heated and her silver eyes turned a hard glare on the nine year old. The prioress of the orphanage stood from her chair and offered the young female Exorcist a thankful smile.

Ellen chanced a glance over to the far wall where Kanda Yu was frowning and looking off to the side, next to him was a couch, where Howard Link and Noise Marie were sitting.

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate your help Exorcists." The old prioress said, her kind eyes mainly looking at the irritated Inspector. Howard Link had been bullied into this little _side mission _thanks to Timothy's refusal to leave until this small side matter had been taken care of.

…Once Kanda, Noise Marie and her had taken care of the level four Akuma and had healed up a little, the prioress had come to them with a request for help. It seemed that young women in the area were being targeted and _attacked_ late at night. The local police had no evidence and no viable leads to who was behind the attacks.

"Central isn't going to be happy about this. This is a police matter, not something that Exorcists should be wasting their time on." Link grumbled out, to which Ellen only offered an uncaring smile. The young woman didn't really care what Central thought, this was the only way to take care of this _little mission_…

The _only_ reason that Central would have a problem was because of the _unnecessary _risk to the Pianist… because if they lost the Pianist of Noah's Ark then…

Though they couldn't really send Ms. Emilia or one of the nuns to be bait for this little operation…

Naturally Ellen had been the first, and really the _only_ choice to send out on the streets as bait to lure the attacker out into the open. Seeing as Ellen was a parasitic Exorcist and a _normal_ human would be easily dealt with…

_Especially_ when compared to a level Four Akuma.

So, really, Ellen couldn't see why everyone, mainly the Inspector and _surprisingly _Kanda Yu, were objecting to Ellen playing the bait.

Ellen sighed and listened to the Inspector line out _exactly_ how this mission was going to go. The young white haired Exorcist was _yet again_ reminded that she was not to play hero, that if Ellen felt like she was in any _real_ danger Ellen was to use her wireless to call for them.

Ellen _really_ wanted to smack the blond Crow. She really did.

The young Exorcist had grown up on the streets; she knew how to take care of herself. Not to mention that she had Crown Clown, and that no_ normal_ human would be able to contend with the power of her Innocence.

Ellen Walker was far from being a _defenseless_ damsel in distress, thank you.

Once the sun started to fall and was nothing but a small light on the horizon, around when the attacks would usually take place, Ellen set out. The young woman not at all surprised that the streets were relatively empty and the people that _were _on the streets were finishing whatever they happened to be doing and heading home.

The young Exorcist found playing the part of a _normal girl_ out shopping almost daunting. Because, really, when had Ellen's life ever been _normal?_

Ellen stopped to look at a window display of a small bakery. Ellen's silver eyes looking at all the baked goods, but for once not seeing them. Her mind started to drift and her pink lips threaten to pull down into a soft frown.

…Ellen's childhood had been far form normal, but _somewhat_ close to Timothy's…

Ellen had lived in an orphanage up until she had turned seven. Though unlike Timothy, Ellen hadn't been lucky enough to have someone like the brats current, and soon to be former, caretaker. No, the nuns at the orphanage that Ellen had stayed at had been far from the kind and somewhat silly prioress.

The old woman reminded Ellen _so_ much of her beloved Mana…

As _soon _as Ellen had been able, she had run away from the orphanage. Hating pretty much everyone, and anyone, for how she had been treated. People had always treated her like trash because of her deformed left arm…

But then Mana had come, Mana had taken her in and have not cared about what her left arm looked like…

Ellen heart twisted and her arms ached to clutch Timcanpy…

It was a childish reflex that she had grown over the years of having only the golden golem as any kind of comfort. Though Tim wasn't with her, Ellen had to leave her masters golem back with her fellow Exorcists and her annoyed shadow…

Ellen's thoughts snapped back into focus when a young man bumped into her, and if it wasn't for her excellent reflexes, Ellen wound have fallen to the cold stone ground. Her silver eyes blinked and turned to meet the apologetic eyes of the stranger that had run into her.

The man was stammering out apologies and asking the young woman standing before him if she was alright. Though for Ellen's part her instincts were on high alert. The brown haired gentleman, who continued to offer apology after apology, was giving her a _bad_ feeling deep in her gut.

Similar to the _feelings _that she used to get shortly before her time with Cross had ended. When her master would send her out to buy more liquor, or when she had to work in the _current_ bar that her bastard of a master owed money too…

Ellen's _'sleeze ball radar' _was most _definitely_ going off. That gut feeling becoming much worse when the soft spoken young man offered to walk her home, in a _nice_ gesture for bumping into her.

The man was young, around his early twenties, dressed nicely and projected a well groomed and respectable image. His short brown hair nicely combed, but his dark blue eyes were his _tell_; the way that he looked at her, the way that they flashed and the way that he _moved_.

An animal hunting for prey.

The young Exorcist fixed a polite smile on her pink lips and accepted the offer in an airy giggle of gratitude. Her silver eyes watching and gauging as the young man took her bags, which were filled with oddball things that she had bought on a whim, and asked her to lead the way.

Her guard was up as she led the man off in some random direction. Ellen's mind running through the man's possible means of attack. He wouldn't chance an attack out in the open, so when Ellen came to a rather wide alleyway, she turned into it. The man fallowed, but never made his move.

The young Exorcist fought not to frown as they came to the end and emerged on the next street over. Her mind cursing the man, _the pervert_, for not attempting to attack her when she was giving the man a very _clear _opening…

Ellen's silver eyes then landed on a church across the street. The Exorcist realizing that she didn't recognize it, which meant that she was lost. Though the young woman didn't miss it as the man's mouth twitched into a small smile out of the corners of her eyes. "So you live close to the old church?" the man asked, his voice betraying very little as his eyes turned to look at her.

Ellen nodded and turned her head way from the bastard standing a few steps to her right and behind her, the Exorcist taking note that this street was deserted. The young Exorcist also took note that there was very little light, the sun having set and the street lights on this particular street very few.

Ellen's lips parted to offer this pervert a verbal answer to his simple and seemingly innocent question…

Though she never got the chance, because the man suddenly dropped the bags he was holding. The young woman heard them hit the ground, _heard_ it as the bags contents (which was mostly food) scatter.

She heard him pull something from the pocket of his long coat; the young woman prepared herself and pivoted on her left foot to face the bastard that had_ finally_ decided to make his move…

The young Exorcists silver eyes widened and her pink lips parted in surprise at the sight that greeted her.

Though the sight of the small knife in the perverts right hand wasn't much of a surprise. The police report that she had been provided with by Ms. Emilia's father had noted that the attacker had threatened his victims with such a weapon…

The perverts blue eyes were wide, his mouth falling open in an attempted to speak. Though the only thing that came out of the man's mouth was a thin trail of blood that ran down to his chin.

No, what _really_ surprised the young Exorcist was the hand that was protruding from the man's chest, and the fact that there wasn't even a speck of blood besides what was coming out of his mouth…

"Why, hello_ menina_." A deep and _very_ familiar voice called the white haired Exorcist's attention to the man standing _behind_ the pervert. Ellen took a step back as the man, that was now definitely dead, fell to the ground.

Her silver eye rose from the body to meet Tyki Mikk's flashing golden eyes. "I hope you don't mind me freeing you of your… _companion_."

The Noah of Pleasure stood there, in the dark ally, like nothing was at all _wrong _with the fact that he had just killed (even if the pervert had been a rapist) someone. The man was dressed in some kind of odd white outfit that Ellen had never seen him wear before…

It took Ellen a long moment to collect herself once her brain registerd that yes, it was indeed the Noah of Pleasure standing before her, and with that vexing smile of his. Then Ellen was frowning and fixing the Noah with an irritated look. Mikk offered her a wider smirk, his eyes straying from hers to take in her current appearance.

Her arms crossed over her chest as the bastards golden gaze took in her currant dress with judging eyes.

Mikk's eyes narrowed and the man took a step closer, over the dead body like it wasn't even_ there_, and slowly made his way around her. The bastard _circling_ her and Ellen had the distinct feeling that she was being mentally undressed.

The young woman frowned deeply when she realized she had just traded _one pervert_ for another…

"I don't think I've ever seen you dressed so informal, _menina_." The Noah of Pleasure said, the man's tone approving. "Acho que gostei do seu novo visual. _{I think I like your new look.}"_

He purred out in a low tone, once again Ellen unable to understand the bastard's words.

Ellen frowned deeper, her pink lips parting to tell the Noah of Pleasure that she wasn't very fond of being circled like she was some kind of defenseless prey, or the heated look she could now _feel_ burning into her back…

…But her words died on her tongue when Ellen felt the bastard take a hold of the back of her skirt and _lift_.

The young Exorcist's pale cheeks heated to a light pink, the young woman spun and slapped the Noah's hand away, her silver eyes flashing with mortification that this man was being _that_ bold, that he had _in fact_ tried to look _under_ her skirt!

Tyki Mikk actually had the indecency to like insulted, before the man offered her a charming smile. The bastard straightened himself and chuckled at the look on her face, his gold eyes once again looking her over.

"Absolutamente encantadora. _{absolutely charming.}" _The pervert breathed out as the young Exorcist fought not to shudder at the lustful leer in the man eyes. "Though seeing you like _this,_ doesn't begin to compare to the last time that I saw you, querida."

The memory of the _last time_ that she had seen the Noah of Pleasure came forth…

That _awful _memory when this man had…

That sinful heat and horrid ach between her thighs starting to renew at the memory, Ellen's cheeks burning even darker as the young woman tried to push those kind of thoughts aside. Ellen trying to focus on the fact that this man, _her enemy_, had just killed someone right in front of her…

…but then, that man had been a pervert…

"Ah, so tell me _menina_," Tyki Mikk started, his voice smooth and sinful to the ears. The man moving to stand between her and the cooling body that lay lifeless on the ground. Tyki's gold eyes burning into her wide silver, his eyes were flashing with that very odd, cold, threatening darkness that the young woman was so sure that she had seen _somewhere_ before...

"What are you doing out so late in the evening, with this poor gentleman here..." The Noah indicated in the direction of the man he had killed with a jerk of his head, his eyes never leaving hers.

Mikk's frustratingly handsome face twisting with displeasure as the words left his mouth. "And dressed like _that_?"

Ellen blinked, and then the young woman gathered her wits. Her silver eyes glaring at the Noah _pervert_ before her. When she spoke her voice was lined with ice. "I don't think that's any of your business, Mikk."

It was the Noah's turn to narrowing his eyes; his smile waning _just _slightly at her words. His gold eyes continued to meet her silver in a calculating look, before the man shook his head and chuckled in amusement. Tyki Mikk's smile twisted into a sly smirk, his voice dropping in pitch and becoming a sensual purr. "I thought we had come to an understanding, _menina.._."

The Noah took a long step forward, Ellen's skin prickling at the danger of this man getting so close…

That horrid _need_ raising and filling her with a wicked and shameful desire, Ellen's silver eyes now unable to pull away form the burning gaze of the Noah. Her heart was now beating so loudly in her chest, that the young woman was _sure_ that the bastard could hear it.

"So tell me, minha querida _menina {my dear girl}_, because I am only going to _ask_ one more time." Mikk's gold eyes flashed dangerously, warning the young Exorcist that she should answer him. "Where were the two of you off to so late at night, when the two of you had only just met?"

The young woman fought down a shiver at the mans tone, her mind slow and heavy with all the conflicting thoughts that were suddenly buzzing around within her head. Ellen's pink lips parted to say_ something_, but her voice was momentarily lost.

But then Ellen's mouth snapped closed as something dawned on her.

Ellen's silver eyes widened, and then narrowed. Her embarrassment over the fact that she has having less then pure thoughts about this man forgotten as a very important fact had just come to light. "You were following me." The young woman said, her words more of a statement then anything else.

Tyki Mikk's enticing smile widened, his gold eyes narrowing as Ellen took a step back. Her silver eyes were no doubt filled with her confusion, the young woman not understanding why the Noah of Pleasure would be following her…

"Have you been _stalking_ me, Mikk?" the Exorcist hissed out, her silver eyes narrowing even more.

Ellen gasped as the Noah was suddenly right in front of her, his haunting and burning gold eyes locked on her silver, his smirk wide and wicked. One strong hand rose up and Ellen flinched as his long dark gray fingers took a hard hold of her chin. Mikk's face suddenly just _inches _from hers as he tilted her face up.

"What's wrong _menina_? If your lonely, minha amor_ {my love}, __I _could keep you company for the rest of the night." Tyki purred darkly, the man leaning in just a little more, his mouth almost brushing against her trembling pink lips.

Ellen's petite frame was trembling, her heart was in her throat….

Dear god…

Tyki's mouth was _so close _that he was almost _kissing_ her. Ellen fought back a moan as she realized that they hadn't _actually_ never kissed. That the only person Ellen had _ever _kissed had been that jerk, Kanda Yu.

After her last meeting with Mikk, Ellen had allowed herself to realize and except that she had always found the Noah of Pleasure attractive; though now her mind wouldn't let her unrealize this fact…

What the hell was _wrong_ with her?

Her hands rose to push this man, _this Noah_, away from her. Ellen's mind reeling and her skin burning with that _blasted _need and desire to let this man touch her. Though she never got the chance, because the second her hands came to rest on his chest his sinful lips were on hers.

The young Exorcist's mind went blank.

Ellen's eyes widening and her heart felt like it had stopped beating within her chest. That horrid fire flashed and burned along her skin, the young woman feeling shame twist within her stomach, shame at feeling that ach between her legs that was now _demanding_ relief.

Never _once_ had Tyki Mikk been so insistent in his advances. Yes, the bastard was _always _making jeering comments and was _always_ letting his hands wander when they were in the middle of a battle…

But Ellen had been _so sure _that it was nothing beyond the Noah amusing himself. That the man wasn't serious in his advances toward her, that it was all some kind of twisted game to him…

And the thought that it could be more then that was…_terrifying_…

Ellen had been able to handle his advances, because they had been nothing new. She had dealt with worse when she had been under Cross' care.

But then Komui had to unleash that _humiliating_ potion of his. The young woman had settled on the fact that the Noah of Pleasure had simply taken advantage of the situation. That he had seen her as nothing more then as a means to a horrible end.

The Noah had seen her as nothing more then a _whore_, a _harlot, _that he could use with out care.

But then, _why_ was he_ kissing _her?

To her knowledge,_ those_ type of women were never kissed. The _act_ of sex was supposed to be detached, meaningless, impersonal… a kiss was far to _intimate_…

The young woman's mind floated back to her when suddenly Ellen's back was pressed up against a cold stone wall. The Noah's kiss was hot and heated, the intensity of it _alone_ threatened to undo her…

When had they moved back into the alleyway?

Her eyes stung with tears as the young woman realized that her skirt was now hiked up, exposing her stocking covered legs. The dark blue skirt pulled up so far that the tops of her sheer stockings were now visible; the clasps that attached her stockings to her guarder belt were also now visible.

And the pervert's hands were _everywhere_.

A hard shiver racked her petite body as the Noah's hands moved up; his dark gray fingers working the first few buttons of her blouse lose before Ellen could even think to stop him. The young Exorcist just now realizing that the red ribbon that had been at her throat was long gone…

Her silver eyes spotting it back out on the street, along with her wireless…her gold earring…

Ellen hadn't even noticed…

The bastard finally pulled away from her lips, his gold eyes burning with lust and desire. The young woman now fought to get air back into her aching lungs; Ellen panted and moaned softly as another lustful shiver racked her body, that horrid fire burning even higher.

It was now that Ellen managed to gather herself _just_ enough to comprehend that she really needed to push this man away, that she needed to summon Crown Clown…

Ellen wasn't stupid enough to think that any of this was…

The young woman had been so _horrified_ after their last meeting, once realization had dawned on _what_ the white on her pale thighs had been. That the _white _mixed with the red between her legs had been...

Ellen had been terrified because Tyki had _come inside _her. That the perverted bastard hadn't pulled _out_…

The first few moments after had been _beyond_ terrifying…

The thought that she might…

The air around her abruptly chilled, the young woman paused, _hesitated_ on summoning her Innocence, her silver eyes fluttered up to meet Tyki Mikk's gold. Ellen blinked in confusion, the young woman not understanding why the _bastard_ had suddenly gone so _still_.

His gold eyes were filled with a horrible, cold, and _sharp_ emotion, yet they somehow still _burned_. His eyes narrowed and were fixed bitterly on the pale skin of her exposed throat…

No…

On the place where Kanda Yu had _marked_ her…

His gold eyes rose to look into her widened silver, the man's mouth twisting into a wide and _very _dangerous smile. "Tell me _menina_," the Noah hissed out, anger lining his tone, and it was _now_ that Ellen could finally place that odd cold look that she had seen in his eyes earlier...

"_Who touched you_?"

…that look within the Noah of Pleasure's eyes was _jealousy_.

* * *

**Portuguese Transtaltions by BelleTiger BT**

Acho que gostei do seu novo visual = I think I like your new look

Absolutamente encantadora = absolutely charming

minha querida menina, = my dear girl

minha amor = my love

Menina = Girl

* * *

Please review! And thank you to all those that have reviewed!

Remember the lemon is in next chapter!


	5. Counterattack

A big thank you to BelleTriger BT for checking over the Portuguese for me!

Oh, I did something a little different with it this chapter, please let me know what you think…

**Warning:** Smut at the end as promised! Enjoy…?

* * *

_Jealousy…_

It burned within that haunting golden gaze; it raged and filled the air around her with a biting chill. Ellen fought to breath under that heavy ice that was all around her. The young woman's lungs were aching with the effort to breath in such a dangerous cold.

That cold was filling the young Exorcist with _fear_…

But yet that _dread_ that danced along her pale skin and raised goose bumps in its wake didn't stop her pink lips from opening. That horrid and soul chilling _terror_ didn't stop her from speaking words that Ellen shouldn't say to a man that was looking at _her_ with such a dark look…

This _Noah_ was making an_ irrational_ demand to know something that was not any of his _business_. "Let me go, Mikk." The young woman whispered in an unemotional voice.

Ellen's heart was frozen, the blood in her veins just as cold as the air around her. Her mind was screaming something, screaming that she needed to _run_, that she needed to _get away_! Ellen's reason was screaming of the danger that her heart was in. That this_ threat_ was to great, this man that was looking at her with _those_ eyes was dangerous…

Dangerous in more ways then one…

That fire that had been within her only a few moments ago was still there, but Ellen wouldn't let herself feel it. She _couldn't_ let herself be weak when this kind of threat was so _close_. Ellen Walker was far from being weak.

Ellen _knew_ how to defend herself from the threat that this pervert posed.

Ellen's lips parted again, her voice cold, colder then the air around her. "Does it bother you, Tyki Mikk?" The Exorcist's silver eyes narrowed and her cherry pink lips twisted into a small unfeeling smile, because she had to push this man away…

Because _Tyki Mikk_ was _to close_, that if anyone could get past her defenses, it would be this man…

"Does it bother you? That I've been with someone _else_?" The words past her lips and the look that flashed within the bastard's eyes made a new fear rise within her. The Noah's gray face twisted into a wide and truly sly smirk, his anger vanishing and being replaced with amusement. Tyki Mikk was then leaning in and Ellen was quick to turn her face to the left.

The young woman escaping another kiss…

Instead of kissing her lips however, the Noah of Pleasure placed a gentle kiss to her pale right cheek. The man chuckled, his hands that had been holding her arms with a bruising grip loosened. Mikk's eyes narrowed and one of his hands slid up her arm to cup her left cheek.

Ellen flinched at the touch. Her silver eyes narrowing, but the young woman didn't fight the Noah when he turned her to face him. His golden eyes looking into her silver and his smile widened. "You bluffing _menina_. Tell me the truth_ amor_… _{love...}"_

His thumb brushing gently against Ellen's trembling lips, her smile long gone. The Noah of Pleasure's eyes once again burning with that horrid hunger. The young woman fought to turn her face once again, but the bastard wouldn't let her as he leaned in.

"You should work on your poker face _querida," _Tyki Mikk purred against her lips, before chuckling in amusement. "I'll let it slide _just this once_…" his other hand moving down and caressing her thigh. The young woman whimpered as that fire rose and threatened to over take the cold that reminded her of the danger she was in. "_My_ Ellen, _my_ beautiful Ellen. Você é minha, minha amor. _{You are mine, my love}_ You can't escape it."

The hand on her thigh moved and Ellen choked back a moan as the pervert's hand rubbed against her, between her legs, the Noah once again being much to bold. Mikk was touching her were he _shouldn't _be touching her and Ellen could find the strength to stop him.

The Noah placed a light kiss to her lips; the young Exorcist tightly shut her silver eyes. That fire within her burning away that cold within her heart and her blood. _Finally_ the young woman forced herself to speak. "Mikk don-"

"Shh, _menina_, why don't we take this somewhere else, somewhere your fellow Exorcists can't find us." He purred against her lips, before the wall that was behind her was just _gone_. Ellen gripped the white coat that Tyki Mikk was wearing to balance herself. Her silver eyes wide as they fell back together, the last thing that she saw was the wide sinful smirk on the Noah of Pleasure's face.

The first thing that the young Exorcist took note of when she awoke sometime later, was the fact that her cloths had been removed. She was on her side, naked, and on a large soft bed. The second thing that Ellen took note of was that the black sheets that lined the bed were almost as soft as silk…

Ellen's pink lips twisted into a deep frown and slowly the Exorcist pushed herself up. A quick survey of her surroundings didn't amount to much however. On the floor and on a few small tables were candles, all lit and casting a dim glow around room, but the walls of the room were still cast in shadow.

"Good morning _menina_, did you sleep well?" A deep sensual purr sounded from the shadows at the foot of the bed, just beyond the candles lights. The young woman's head snapped to face in that direction, her pale cheeks heating to a deep red. Ellen' petite body tensed and the Exorcist grabbed the only thing that she could find to cover herself, which happened to be one of the four pillows on the bed.

A amused chuckled from the shadows followed, the Noah of Pleasure taking a step into the candle light a moment later. Mikk's gold eye were flashing with his amusement over her attempt to cover her body, even though Ellen was sure that the bastard had been the one to undress her.

That small detail only making Ellen's cheeks heat even more.

The Noah of Pleasure slowly made his way over to the foot of the bed. The look in the man's eyes made Ellen shrink back, her heart once again pounding in her chest. Her _fear_ growing as she realized that the bastard was only wearing a simple pair of black slacks.

Tyki Mikk's body was toned, his skin a deep gray. His dark purple hair was much longer then it had been back on the Ark and at the moment pulled back. The young woman had first taken notice of how long it had become the last time that she had seen him, the Exorcist blushed even darker as Ellen emitted that she liked his hair long…

The young Exorcist's silver eyes slid down to his completely exposed and well defined chest. The light colored scars that her Innocence had left him with cutting across his dark skin, a second one crossing over the first in the same fashion that her own scar did.

Ellen hugged the pillow closer to her chest, the soft pillow providing cover, hiding the mark on her chest as well as her breast. Her legs pulled up just slightly, giving Ellen a small amount of security. The pillow held to her chest becoming like a barrier between Ellen and Mikk. The young woman feeling shame welling up within her, pain over the fact that she had the _same mark_, the same scar…

"_Crown Clown only harms that which is evil…" _The words she had uttered to the level four Akuma that she and Kanda Yu had destroyed rang loud in her mind.

The young Exorcist sucked in a breath as Tyki Mikk slid onto the bed, his burning golden gaze locked on her petrified and widening silver.

Though despite her fear, that horrid burning _fire_ grew within her. Ellen shook her head and attempted to push herself back on the bed. The Noah pervert was closing in on her and the young woman needed to have space between them.

Tyki's sly smirk widened, the bastard was quick to reach out and to take a hard hold of her ankle and pulled her back to him as she tried to move away. The Noah was suddenly between her legs and leaning over her, his smirk horrid.

"Cr-Crown-!" The Exorcist parted her lips and tried to invoke her Innocence, but the bastard was faster then her. Mikk taking a bruising hold of her left wrist and pressing it down onto the mattress, his smirk widening even more. The Noah's gold eyes narrowed dangerously as the man leaned in to nip at her throat.

Ellen's right arm hugged the pillow closer to her chest, her pale white fingers curling into its softness.

"Must we really repeat this _amor_?" Mikk breathed against her heating skin. His other hand was then between her thighs, two of his fingers rubbing across her clit gently. The bastard caressing her and Ellen bucked her hips and twisted on the bed, trying to escape the Noah's touch. "Eu vou tê-la de um jeito ou de outro, querida ... _{I am going to have you one or the other, darling...}_ So why not enjoy it _menina_?'

Those two fingers slid down and suddenly were pushing their way up within her; Ellen's struggling pausing as a flash of pleasure raced through her. That fire spreading through out her body from her lower belly. A horrid moan sounded from the Exorcist's parted lips before she could choke it back.

"Mm, why _menina_, your so _wet_." the bastard's sinful voice ghosted out and over her skin. "I can't _wait_ to be within you again _amor_. Fazer de voce ser minha outra vez ... _{To make you mine again...}"_

A heated shiver raced along her skin as those horrid fingers curled just a little and then pressed deeper. The young Exorcist whimpering softly as Tyki Mikk's fingers continued to gently stroke her inner walls. The bastard's thumb moving to rub at her clit, at the same time Tyki started a slow thrusting with the two fingers buried deep inside her. "Mikk stop-!"

The pervert's fingers became still after a long moment, the Noah sighed heavily and the then Mikk was pulling back. Tyki Mikk's golden eyes met her confused silver with a look that bordered on exasperation. Ellen had only a moment to comprehend the dark desire burning within the man's eyes before he was removing his fingers from her.

Ellen's cheeks heated in shame as the young woman found that she missed the Noah's strong fingers being within her as soon as they were gone… but then Ellen found her body craving to have _something else_, something that would fill her and ease that wicked need that was burning through her, inside her…

The bastard brought her back to the present as he lifted her left hand from the bed and brought it up before his narrowing golden eyes. The pervert was looking her arm over with an appraising look, Mikk's gray lips twisting into a thoughtful smile.

"I don't think I ever took the opportunity to look at your new left arm _menina_. We were a little_ busy_ last time for me to give it any mind…" The pervert chuckled as he brought it to his chest, that horrid and sinful smile widening when Ellen flinched. The Noah drugged her black twitching fingers across the scars on his chest.

"How could I ever forget what it did for me?" The Noah of Pleasure's tone was a deep sensual purr, his gold eyes now once again burning into her terrified silver. The young woman tried to pull her left hand away from the bastard's hold, but his grip on her wrist was like steel.

"Did you know that I've been with many women this past year?" Mikk spoke in that horribly deep baritone of his, The Noah's gold eyes sliding over her exposed skin. "But now matter what I do, or who a have, I keep getting pulled back to you, minha querida _menina._ {my dear girl.}" His other hand was then caressing her inner thighs, only making the ache and fire between her legs increase.

Ellen narrowed her burning silver eyes at this_ pervert_ that had kidnapped her, who was no doubt planning on having his way with her before he would consider even letting her go. No, Tyki Mikk wouldn't just _let_ her _leave_. Ellen knew the bastard well enough to know that he wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted…

That hand between her thighs moved up, leaving a burning trail in its wake, it coming to rest on her lower belly. The bastard hummed thoughtfully, his gold eyes falling onto the black pillow clutched to her chest like a lifeline.

"I've been with the occasional harlot, a few whores also…" The pervert spoke the words with little care, his burning and haunting golden eyes narrowing just slightly when Ellen's grip on the pillow tighten at his words, but that didn't stop his from continuing. "I have even bedded my share of Noblemen's daughters, but you querida…"

His gold eyes flashed with something that Ellen refused to allow herself to identify. Her pink lips set in an emotionless line, her eyes becoming flat pools of gray. The young woman would not let this man get past her defenses. The young Exorcist would not lower her guard, she couldn't afford to, not even for a second…

This bastard was only in this for sex, so he could amuse himself at the expense of his enemy.

_Damn_ that fire and lust that was burning and eating away her will to fight back!

_Damn_ this _pervert_ that was so irritatingly attractive and handsome! _Damn_ this Noah bastard for constantly testing her walls and his infuriating alluring smile!

_Why was he telling her any of this? _Because it_ didn't _matter to her!_ None of it did!_

"I have never wanted anyone more then I've wanted you. Ter você sendo minha. _{To have you be mine.}_ Ever since the first time we met, _menina_-" The hand that was resting on her belly moved up and ghosted across her trembling right hand. His dark gray fingers ghosting along her trembling pale white...

That thoughtful smile deepened as Mikk's narrowed golden eyes fallowed the path his fingers blazed across hers. Ellen's cheeks darkening with a light blush, her face turning to the left and her silver eyes clenching closed, the young woman trying in vain to push down her horrid and growing need.

"I can't begin to tell you how close I had been, when I had you helpless and weaponless… The hunger to strip you down and take you right _there!_ Oh my dear menina," The Exorcist could feel his eyes burning into her, the bastard daring to look at her when he spoke such vile words…

Mikk chuckled darkly, his voice a deep and threatening purr heavy with lust and hunger. The grip on her left wrist almost painful as Tyki held it against his naked chest. "If you only knew how_ tempted _I had been…" he whispered quietly, "But I didn't, our first meeting had been nothing but business."

Ellen could feel her body trembling and shaking, her ears burning with the sound of the Noah's sinful voice. He was working his way past her guard, her mind barely hearing the words the man spoke, only the sound of his voice.

When the man spoke again that lustful tone was lined with a hot anger, the young woman's heart almost skipping a beep at the lining frustration his tone conveyed. "Ah, but then you had to board the Ark _menina_."

"_You_ had to chase after that one woman, I had been so _angered_ that you would _dare_ come into my _home_ and then _refuse me_-" Tyki Mikk hissed out, his left hand taking a hard grip of the pillow that Ellen still clung to. The young woman's silver eyes snapping open and Ellen's head turning to beg with this man not to take it from her, to not rip away her last defense from his burning golden gaze…

Suddenly Mikk's gaze softened, his wicked grin almost a true and sad smile as he spoke again. "I wanted to wine and dine you properly then, _love_, but you made it clear, oh tão claro_…{oh so clear…}_"

The Noah chuckled darkly then, the sound so much like that horrid laugh that Ellen had heard from him on the Ark, when he had shown her just how powerful he was…

Right before she had tried to kill his darkness…

"_Business_ always before _Pleasure_, _menina_?" He purred out in a wickedly sensual tone. His gold eyes unforgiving, his eyes telling the terrified young woman more then she wanted to know. Tyki Mikk's gold eyes promising that this time there would be no mercy. "Sorry, _amor_, not this time…"

That he was done playing games.

That this was _war_, and he would not just _walk away_…

He pulled the pillow from her harshly, the young woman crying out in protest. Though it did very little good, the man's horrid leer only deepening, and his eyes resting on the mark on her chest. Ellen could see amusement also now flashing within Mikk's eyes.

Ellen's try to cover herself with her free hand, but Tyki Mikk laughed and only took a bruising hold of that wrist also. Before Ellen could even comprehend that he had even taken hold of her other wrist, both of her hands were being forced down onto the mattress and beside her head.

The man was then leaning down, his mouth and tongue scolding her pale skin as it dragged across her chest. The Noah of Pleasure nuzzling her right breast before he nipped at the tender flash roughly.

Ellen once again cried out, her cheeks heating to an even darker pink as the pervert's hot mouth slid across the mound of soft pale skin to kiss at her hardening nipple. The bastard's smirk was awful, before he took the nub into his mouth.

The young Exorcist fought to swallow back the moan that threatened to rip free from her lips, that ach between her thighs much worst and now _demanding_ attention as the pervert smoothly positioned himself between her parted legs.

Ellen fought to twist her arms free from the bastard's hold, her hips bucking as she tried to throw the man off her. The Exorcist fought twisted as long as she could, before the waves of pleasure rose to wash away any thoughts of stopping the Noah.

His mouth was sucking and biting at her hardened nipple, the unfamiliar sensations causing the young woman to shiver and moan. The pleasure almost sickening sweet, then the bastard pulled away from her right nipple with a loud pop.

Ellen was no longer fighting him; the only thing the young woman fought for now was to catch her breath. The Exorcist panted and moaned even louder as the pervert's mouth moved to her left breast, paying the same kind of attention to the hard nub that he found there.

Yes, by the time the Noah pulled back to take a look at her flushed face, Ellen couldn't seem to think clearly enough to realize that she had forgotten something very important…

Tyki chuckled, his eyes pleased to see the complete mess that he had made of the normally strong willed Exorcist with such little effort. His hands releasing her wrists and burning a trail down her shivering body.

The bastard shifted down, the young woman so focused on trying to pull her thoughts back from the hazy cloud of pleasure that was now making it so hard to think, that she could barely feel the Noah taking a bruising hold of her thighs. Her eyes unfocused and staring at the blackness that was the ceiling.

Ellen choked on her breath when she felt the perverts tongue glide against her clit, her first reaction was to close her legs, but the bastard grip was strong and Mikk held her thighs apart as he found some kind of terrible amusement at her reactions. Her silver eyes widened and her hands were suddenly moving. Ellen's hands unsteady as her fingers sank within the Noah's long dark purple hair.

Ellen Walker shuddered and moaned shamefully as her enemy _moved lower_, working his tongue and mouth against her wet and aching entrance. The white haired Exorcist was torn between pushing the sick pervert away…or…

Or letting his horribly skilled tongue continue to make her body shiver and shudder in the blissful pleasure that he was invoking within her. Ellen whimpered and tilted her head back as that sinful knot grew within her lower belly, her end so close that she could…

That she could…

The bastard withdrew his mouth and Ellen whined in complaint. Mikk groaned and nipped at the inside of her pale left thigh. "Não me tente desse jeito querida ... _{Don't tempt me like that darling…}"_

The Noah moved back up her shivering body, his eyes burning with desire as they met her needing silver. His dark gray lips twisting into a sinful grin as the pervert took in her reddened cheeks. "How did that feel _menina_?" Tyki Mikk purred out furtively. "Did you enjoy it?"

Ellen's cheeks darkened and that fire within her blood was horrible as it surge within her veins. Her body aching for more as her mind fought to _scream _for Ellen to stop this pervert from touching her, from using her like some kind of needing and desperate whore.

The Noah of Pleasure once again leaned down to kiss her, but Ellen had just enough of her mind left to turn her face away. "Why do you turn away _menina_?" The bastard purred against her cheek. "Let me taste your lips…"

Ellen shook her head, her mouth twisting into a frown. "Th-that disgusting! Not after- after- _That_!" The bastard had the gall to outright laugh at her, like he found her embarrassment and mortification absolutely amusing.

Ellen's mind clearing slightly when the sound of Mikk loosening his slacks reached her ears, Ellen looking at the man out of the corner of her silver eyes, the Exorcist refusing to turn her head and allow the pervert a chance at her lips.

It was bad enough that this was going to happen again and that there was very little that Ellen could do about it, but for them to kiss would only add more shame to this horrible act.

Kissing was an act of _intimacy_. This wasn't anything more then s_ex_…

Her eyes narrowed and that cold once again started to rise within her heart, though that ice didn't come anywhere close to cooling the fire within her body. Besides, this man had said that he had _been_ with whores and harlots. If that was true then Mikk should know the rules…

_The act _was supposed to be meaningless and detached. It was supposed to be about the pleasure of the one who was _paying_ for such services, or just about the pleasure _period_. There wasn't supposed to have any kind of intimacy.

Her silver eyes slid away from his burning gold, Tyki Mikk pulled back to look at her. Mikk's hands pushing her legs a little wider apart and arranging them around his broad hips. Ellen's eyes landed on the candles that flickered to her left. Her heart beat increasing to the point that it was almost pounding within her chest.

Candles, silk sheets, kissing…

Her silver eyes narrowed and her pink lips twisted with a deeper frown. "…And besides, Tyki Mikk, one doesn't _kiss_ harlots." She bit out coldly. Ellen could feel the man pause, his eyes turning from his _other_ task to look at her.

But then the bastard chuckled darkly, Ellen sucking in a breath of air as his erection pressed against her opening. She was wet and slick and Mikk pushed forward, the head of his cock sliding snuggly into her. One hand moved to run his dark gray fingers threw her soft white hair. His smile was odd, and Ellen found that for the life of her, she couldn't place it.

"Ah, that is very true _menina_. A gentleman doesn't partake in such an intimate act with those types of women." He said in a smooth sharp voice, his tone betraying nothing. Then his smile darkened and his gold eyes flashed, his fingers tightening within her hair and Ellen cried out in alarm as the bastard roughly pulled her to face him.

The bastard also choosing at that same moment to thrust his hard shaft within her to the hilt, the action almost as violent as how he had pulled her white hair.

The Noah forced her head to tilt back as he leaned in, his grin wide and fiendish before he crushed his lips against hers. Tears started to gather at the corners of Ellen's wide silver eyes at the force of the kiss…

_Why…?_ she didn't understand…

Tyki Mikk pulled back and away from her darkening lips only after a short moment, though he only pulled away to allow just enough space between their mouths so he could speak. "How fortunate that you are not one of those types of woman, minha amor. _{my love.}" _The Noah purred out in a smooth sensual tone.

"Because you saw, _menina…_" The pervert kissed her lips gentler this time, almost sweetly, like he was apologizing for his earlier violent behavior. "How much I _hate_ the idea of sharing what's _mine_."

Mikk shifted his weight and then jerked his hips forward hard. "_You are mine_, minha bela Musica. _{my beautiful Musician.}"_ Her body rocked back and Ellen whimpered with that horrid lust, her lips parting and the bastards smile widened.

"Ah yes my _menina_, cante para mim... _{sing for me...}" _Tyki Mikk purred heatedly again her throat as he thrust again. The feeling of his hard cock moving within her sending sparks of liquid pleasure flashing and burning along her skin and through her blood.

"_Ah, Tyki-!" _The Exorcist's hands tightened their grip in the Noah's long wavy hair, her pleasure almost blinding as her orgasm ripped through her after a few more hard thrusts. Ellen shuddered and moaned softly and Mikk groaned, but forced his pace to slow. His sinful lips and tongue marking her pale throat…

His hot shaft slid in and then almost all the way out, the young woman thought for a second that he was going to pulled out of her, her mind realizing that the pervert was panting and fighting to even out his breathing.

"Your so hot and tight, _menina_, just like the first time that I had you…" Mikk chuckled breathlessly. "I want _nothing_ more then to come inside this delicious heat of yours."

The man growled and his body shuddered in pleasure as he slowly pushed his cock back within her wet heat, Ellen's inner walls pulsing around his shaft. "What do you think querido? Should I _taint _you again?"

Another slow withdrawal and Ellen could feel how close his hard shaft was from pull out, her silver eyes fluttered open and met Tyki's hungry leer. For a short moment Ellen was so sure that he had going to withdrawal from her, because she could see how close he was to his own finish…

Her lips dulled into a soft frown once her mind could comprehend the Noah's words through the pleasure that she was still feeling after her orgasm, "You can't-"

-But the bastard pushed back in and shuddered again before she could finish, his strong muscles tensing and Ellen felt panic seize her. "Wait! You bastard-!" Ellen cried out a second to late, a pleasure filled hiss escaping the pervert's lips as his hips drew back and snapped forward hard, a heated rhythm of shallow jerks fallowing a second later.

Ellen felt heat blooming within her lower belly as the bastard come within her _again_. The young woman's silver eyes widening with mortification at what the bastard had just purposely done...

The young Exorcist grit her teeth and swore, her silver eyes burning with her anger, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes despite Ellen's best effort to stop them. Tyki Mikk chuckled at the look on her madly blushing face and spoke in a joyful purr. "Talvez desta vez vamos ter sorte e ser abençoados ... Não seria maravilhoso menina? Então você seria realmente a minha. _{Maybe this time we'll get lucky and be blessed... Wouldnt that be wounderful menina? Then you really would be mine...}"_

_

* * *

_

**Portuguese done by BelleTriger BT! :**

Você é minha, meu amor. = You are mine, my love.

Eu vou tê-la de um jeito ou de outro, querida ... = I am going to have you one or the other, darling...

Fazer de voce ser minha outra vez ... = To make you mine again...

minha querida menina. = my dear girl.

Ter você sendo minha. = To have you be mine.

oh tão claro… = oh so clear...

Não me tente desse jeito querida ... = Don't tempt me like that darling…

meu amor. = my love.

minha bela Musica. = my beautiful Musician.

cante para mim... = sing for me...

Talvez desta vez vamos ter sorte e ser abençoados ... Não seria maravilhoso menina? Então você seria realmente a minha. = Maybe this time we'll get lucky and be blessed... Wouldnt that be wounderful menina? Then you really would be mine...

* * *

Please review… and yes I do realize that I am making Tyki out as a bastard…

Oh, and did anyone like or hate what I did with the Portuguese this time?


	6. Seed of Destruction

This is as about as close to rape (not really) or dark stuff that I can get…

Though in my mind it is all well…. Tyki _does _like Ellen but thinks its all one-sided, Ellen _does_ like Tyki… She just hasn't realized it yet…

So...

**Warning: **Smut, a little bit of non-con… if you can call it that…

**Portuguese Translations by: **BelleTiger BT

**Declaimer: **I do not own.

* * *

**Reposting this chapter because I posted the wrong version… (wipes eggs of face…) It has just not been my week...**

**Thank you BelleTiger BT for letting me know of my ops! : )**

* * *

How long had it been?

It had been to long, it had been _hours _to long.

It had been _days_ to long…

Ellen had to have been declared MIA, or worse…

A _traitor_…

It had been days since the Exorcist had woken up within this room, woken to her current torment. The _perverted Bastard _wouldn't leave her be either. The young woman had thought about escape well into the first few hours of her being taken, but Tyki Mikk had yet to _once_ leave her side.

Even now Ellen fought back a horrid shudder as the bastard's hand slid across her pale flash. Even now the Exorcist didn't think that the pervert would let her go anytime soon. No, it seemed that the Noah was content to_ torment _her for as long a he didn't become board…

Ellen's pale cheeks heated and the young Exorcist choked back a moan as the bastard pulled her unmoving body closer, pulled her up tight to his toned bare chest. His skin was hot to the touch and the young woman shivered at the heat.

His sinful mouth laying a soft kiss to the back of her neck…

Ellen's soft white hair spilling down onto the black sheets of the large bed, leaving her neck exposed for the pervert to take advantage of. The young woman's cheeks heating even more when she realized that at some point the pervert had removed his pants…

It must have been one of the few times exhaustion forced her to sleep, speaking of _sleep_; didn't the Noah _bastard_ have to sleep also? Mikk was always awake when she was awake…

The pervert's hard erection pressed into her back as the bastard pulled her up tighter against his much larger body, breaking Ellen out of her line of thought.

Ellen's pink lips twisted down into a disbelieving frown.

Mikk _couldn't_ _possibly_-!

They lay on their sides, Tyki Mikk behind her. His right arm under her and holding the young woman against him. His left hand trailing patterns across her heating skin, the Noah paying a little too much attention to the black skin of her left arm…

The repeated touching of her Innocence keeping the young Exorcist _completely _aware of the situation she was in. It _painfully_ reminding Ellen that if she tried to escape while Mikk was with her, that the bastard would destroy her Innocence…

_This_ was all _wrong_, everything about this was _wrong_. This was not how it was supposed to be, no, it wasn't supposed to be anywhere close to this. This was a_ mockery _of affection; this was a _farce_ of caring and passion.

His touch was like _poison_, almost every part of her was telling Ellen this, but the Exorcist couldn't deny the growing ach between her legs. The craving that this bastard had awoken in her, this wicked _need_ for Ellen to immerse herself within this _fake _love. That sinful lust burning within her, it pulsed and burned through her blood.

This _pretend_ affection was only an act to hide what was really taking place.

This _sham_ was_ killing _who she was, killing everything that she had _fought for_…

The young woman felt the Noah shift on the bed, Ellen felt his lips burn across her left shoulder. The Exorcist heard her enemy growl in hunger as his touches quickly became more insistent. "You're so beautiful like this _menina_." The Noah purred against the black skin of her left arm.

The young woman fighting to not flinch at the touch…

Ellen's lips twisted down into a frown and her silver eyes narrowed. The Exorcist growled as her anger rose, her heart beat fluttering at the words, at the smooth sensual voice that had whispered them…

It was _poison_.

A horrible shiver raced long her spine as the man turned her onto her stomach, his wicked mouth and tongue working a smoldering trail down her bare back. His sinfully skilled hands touching every inch of her skin that was bared out in the open…

She could feel the pervert's hot breath branding her and scolding her as the bastard Noah moved_ lower_. A wickedly amused chuckle rang out and filled the dark room; the only light still those horrid candles. Ellen shuddered and whimpered as the Noah of Pleasure pulled away from her, his hands moving to take a hard grip of her shaking hips.

The Exorcist growled through her teeth when the man pulled her pale hips up off the bed. Her cheeks burned in horror when the pervert pressed up against her. The young woman shuddered as his hard cock pushed against her hard, a hungry groan being torn from the Noah's throat. "You can't _possibly_-!" Ellen hissed out, her embarrassment at the position that she was in making her voice waver.

He couldn't possibly want to _again_!

The _pervert_ chuckled darkly, his mouth once again laying soft kisses across her back. "I can do what I please, _menina_." Mikk purred against her skin. Ellen choked back a startled cry as she was flipped around roughly to face her tormenter.

Tyki Mikk's gold eyes burned into her silver, hunger and lust raging within that gold, but Ellen refused to look away. The Noah's lips pulled into a wide and wicked grin as he leaned down. Ellen shut her eyes and prepared herself...

It was useless to try and turn away; the bastard would only force her to kiss him. The Exorcist didn't see what the pervert's _obsession_ was with pressing his mouth to hers in another _mockery_ of intimacy.

He did it at _every_ opportunity…

It was like he _knew_ that the simple action was worse then the act of having sex, like Mikk _knew_ that every time he forced his lips on hers, another crack would appear in her will to resist and fight back.

_Poisoning_ her thoughts of escape…

The young woman felt the Noah's hot shaft press against her, Ellen's pink lips twisting down at the corners, a soft whimper escaping past her lips and into his waiting mouth. Ellen could feel his irritatingly smug grin widen, but that was the last thing on her mind as Tyki Mikk forced his erection into her wet passage.

"Mm, minha querida, eu não me canso de você {Mm, my dear _girl_, I just can't get enough of you.}"

The bastard growled against her neck as his length pressed up tightly into her. That horrible ach once again pulsing and burning between her thighs, a blissful shudder tearing through Ellen's petite frame as the Noah became fully seated within her.

An awful plead passing from the Exorcist's lips as the pervert pulled away from her mouth. "Please-!" Ellen giving up on holding onto the hope that…

The hope for what..? There was nothing that was holding her back from begging with this man to stop (or continue…?) his torment…

The only thing stopping her was her pride…

The only two in the room were just her and him, just Ellen and Tyki, an Exorcist and a Noah…

No.

_No_, Ellen would not lower herself to being that weak, to _begging_. She would not beg for _anything _from this man, this perverted bastard that had _raped_ her _consistently_ for the few days that had passed, since she had been taken from that ally way.

Because that was all this was, it was nothing beyond him getting some kind of perverse and wicked physical satisfaction from having his way with his enemy... from tormenting and poisoning her this way…

His gold eyes burned with lustful fire, they would not stop looking at her as the bastard withdrew and then thrust his cock back within her. A hard rhythm following the first few shallow thrusts, the pleasure from this act eating away Ellen's pride…

Ellen was unable to hold back her pleasure filled moans, the friction of the Noah's shaft moving within her filling the Exorcist with even more of that terrible hunger. Mikk groaned and thrust into her _harder_. Her pale body twisting and writhing in bliss, the young Exorcist's silver eyes unable to look away from the bastard's gold.

The smile on the man's face should have been frightening. Tyki leaned down to her, his lips once again seeking out hers. _Once again _the bastard kissing her like he couldn't get enough of her lips, like he couldn't get enough of _her. _

But Ellen didn't feel fear… No, it would have been better if she _did_…

"Ah, this should be a sin _amor_. It should be sin with how good it feels to have you." Tyki Mikk hissed against her lips, his lust making his tone heavy and absolutely _dreadful_ to the ears. The muscles under Mikk's dark gray skin flexed, the pervert forcing himself to slow his pace.

Tyki chuckled darkly, more heated kisses raining down on her parted pink lips as his strong hips came to a stop. Ellen fought back the needing whine that threatened to escape her throat. The Exorcist fighting once again to not beg, though this time Ellen wanted nothing more then to beg with the man to continue this delicious torture…

The young woman gasped as she was suddenly pulled up of the bed, the bastard leaning back and shifting the confused woman into his lap. Ellen's perplexed silver eyes widening and meeting the Noah's amused gold. A lustful moan forcing its way past her lips as the pervert forced her hips back down onto his cock.

Pleasure flashed and burned, radiating and crawling up and throughout her body. The Noah of Pleasure's hard shaft pushing up tightly into her, the change in position was only increasing Ellen's bliss.

Ellen's arms were then moving on their own, wrapping around Mikk's broad shoulders. The bastard growled and his mouth was once again crushing onto hers, another crack breaking though the Exorcist's restraint.

Her hips started to grind against the Noah's. The pervert's fingers sinking into her flash, a deep guttural groan hissing against her lips. The young woman was certain that there would be bruises were the bastard's fingers were digging into her hips. Tyki Mikk chuckled sinfully as his mouth moved down to her neck. "Enjoying yourself_ menina_?" the bastard purred against her skin.

The young white haired Exorcist frowned, but for the life of her, the young woman couldn't get her hips to stop, though Mikk helped her with that as his hands forced Ellen to slow her hard grinding. "What's the hurry querida? There's no rush to get to the _finish_…" The pervert purred sensually against the skin of her left shoulder.

The Exorcist's cherry pink lips twisted down into a deeper frown, a wickedly horrible shudder racing through her when Tyki Mikk nipped at her flushed skin. "You're not coming inside me again you bastard…" Ellen hissed out in warning, though it was a lot more harder then the young Exorcist thought it would be to force the words past her moaning lips, Mikk choosing to thrust his hips as she tried to speak.

The Exorcist couldn't let him come within her again… not when the pervert had already come within her all the other time that he had taken her…

"Ah, and why _not _my precious _menina_?" Mikk groaned against the underside of her jaw. The Noah's sly grin wide and wicked as he thrust his hips again, his cock sliding deep within her wet heat, Ellen's hips once again moving. Blissful shivers once again crawling across her pale white skin. "It is my _right_. I can do what I _please_ with you. Posso optar por marcar você ... para corromper você… {I can choose to mark you...to taint you…}"

"_Mine. _In every sense of the word, darling. I will take you, have you...you will never be able to escape it, nunca em sete mil anos minha Música preciosa. {never in seven thousand years my precious Musician.} _Never_." Tyki hissed darkly and even though she couldn't understand some of his words, Ellen could hear the _danger _in his tone.

The pervert's right hand rose to once again run his sinfully skilled fingers across her black left arm. His touch was _poison_, his _obsession_ of kissing her even worse. Tyki Mikk's husky voice was deep with a_ terrifying_ hunger and need when he spoke again. "And _this_," The Noah of Pleasure continued, "Your _beloved_ Innocence. Do you think of me when you look upon it _minha amor?_"

Ellen was _mortified_ with the fact that she couldn't stop herself. That she couldn't seem to regain control of her hips or the rest of her body for that matter...

That ach in her lower belly pulsed even _higher_, the Exorcist being overcome with a horrible dark _thrill_…

She needed… Ellen was _so _close…

"Ah yes, by the time I allow you to leave my bed _menina_, I'll have given you an even greater gift then _that _power..." Tyki's cock thrust up within her slower then before, his mouth moving to kiss at her lips hungrily. "Não importa o que aconteça quando você sair deste quarto. {No matter what happens once I let you step outside this room.} You will never be able to _forget _or _deny_ that you are _mine_. "

The young Exorcist shuddered and cried out, her head tipping back and breaking the connection between their mouths. Tyki groaned, his hands once again moving across her burning pale skin. The Noah of Pleasure pulling the young woman up tight against him as his own pleasure reached its peak.

Ellen hissed threw her teeth as the bastard come within her _again_… The young woman had lost count long ago…

This was a_ mockery _of affection; this was a _farce_ of caring and passion. This was _false_ love…

Ellen Walker didn't feel _anything _for this perverted bastard…

It was about an hour later that the Noah of Pleasure finally let her away from his side. The Exorcist finally allowed to clean herself properly. The hot shower was a god send after all the abuse that her body had been through over the last few hours.

Though the exhaustion in her told Ellen that it was most likely approaching on a week since the Noah had kidnapped her, a full _week_ since Ellen had gone missing. The Exorcist wondered once again if the Black Order had given her up and assumed that she had gone traitor.

Once the young woman had dried herself off, she exited the overly large bathroom. Mikk was waiting just outside the room for her, his sharp gold eyes sliding across her skin that was only covered by a towel, his lips twisting back into that irritating grin.

The young woman took note that the man was once again dressed in that white coat type outfit from before. Mikk's smile widening as he held out a nicely folded pair of cloths to her, the young Exorcist frowned and contemplated refusing…

The cloths in the bastard's arms consisted of the same colors (white and black) as the Noah's own. Ellen narrowed her skeptical silver eyes at the offered items. The cloths looked like they consisted of a white coat, almost frighteningly similar to the one that Mikk just happened to be wearing, black pants and a pair of black knee high boots.

Once again Ellen thought about refusing, but thought better of it a second later. At least the pervert was going to let her actually _wear _something, and something was better then _nothing_…

* * *

Please review! And Thank you to all those that have reviewed! : )

* * *

**Portuguese Translations by BelleTiger BT**

Mm, minha querida, eu não me canso de você = Mm, my dear _girl_, I just can't get enough of you.

Posso optar por marcar você ... para corromper você… = I can choose to mark you...to taint you

nunca em sete mil anos minha Música preciosa. = never in seven thousand years my precious Musician.

Não importa o que aconteça quando você sair deste quarto. = No matter what happens once I let you step outside this room.


	7. True Identity

Ok! Here is the **last** chapter! Please enjoy!

**Warning:** No actual lemon…

**Transator for the Portuguese: **BelleTiger BT

* * *

Ellen Walker sat upon the black covered bed, her silver eyes narrowed and glaring at the darkness that surrounded her. Her legs pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her black clothed knees.

The young Exorcist was dressed in an outfit that was the mirror opposite of Tyki Mikk's, though Ellen's clothing was not nearly as revealing as the Noah's. No, her white jacket afforded her a little more modesty, but only just a little…

The young woman's pink lips twisted down into a deep frown, her silver eyes narrowing even more. Her pale chin lowering to rest against her folded arms, Ellen's soft white hair falling to hide her eyes from view, though there was no other soul within this rather large room to see them.

_"Ah yes, by the time I allow you to leave my bed menina, I'll have given you an even greater gift then that power..."_

Those haunting words echoed in her ears, making her heart twist. Ellen was far from being stupid. She knew what the pervert had meant by those words. The Exorcist's pale cheeks heating to a deep mortified pink.

That idea was _terrifying_. It was even worse to realize that he was trying to do_ that_ regardless of what that would mean for Ellen. The Exorcist shivered as the thought of never being able to go back to the Order crossed her mind…

Because she wouldn't be able to go back if…

If…

_Where _would she go if not back to the Black Order? There was _nowhere_ for her to go…

No, she needed to escape. Because it was still not too late, the young woman still had options...

There was no doors to escape however, there was no way out. The bastard had thought it through when he had kidnapped her. The only way out must be by Ark or by Tyki Mikk's rather _irritating_ ability to go through things.

When Mikk had first left her here, Ellen had waited for an hour to pass before taking a candle and heading of into the darkness. The Exorcist's exploration only proved to come up with the rather large bathroom and a room with a table that when she checked, would have food for her to eat…

But no way to escape.

Ellen had waited in the room that had the table for a few hours, because whoever was bringing her the food had to have a way to enter, right?

That had been a waist of time. One moment there had been an empty table, then the Exorcist had simply _blinked _and the table had been full of her favorite dishes. Which was impossible…

Unless the young white haired woman _was_ aboard the Noah's _new_ Ark.

Though this thought made Ellen wander if her Ark could do the same…?

The Exorcist frowned even deeper. Thinking of the Ark had made Ellen feel rather home sick, and also rather foolish. She didn't _need_ a simple door to escape Tyki Mikk's room; all she needed to do was summon an Ark gate. Though she should have known that the bastard Noah would have taken precautions against Ellen using her abilities of the Pianist.

The Exorcist should have known that it couldn't be so simple.

Ellen had _tried_ to summon a gate, only to have nothing happen. The Exorcist had tried _again_, and had gotten the same results. The feeling that gripped her heart had been confusing…

Ellen had felt so _violated _to have her abilities of the Pianist taken from her…

The Exorcist growled and flopped back onto the bed, her silver eyes flashing with her anger. That _perverted bastard_ had yet to return since he had left her. It had to be approaching on a few days now since he had left.

It had been _days_ since Tyki Mikk had left her alone. Not that Ellen missed the Noah's company. No, Ellen didn't miss the pervert one bit. The young Exorcist did not miss his _horrible_ touch and she _definitely_ did not miss his _company_.

Or the simple sound of Mikk's deep voice...

Ellen did _not_ feel abandoned in the least…

The young Exorcist hissed in anger and turned onto her side. Ellen curled into herself and continued with her heated glaring contest with the candles flickering light. After days of having constant contact with the man, Ellen found herself feeling rather…

Alone…

Ellen growled and punched to bed with her left hand. Her silver eyes clenching closed as her pink lips parted. "I do _not _miss _anything_ about that _bastard_!" the young woman hissed.

"Bastardo {Bastard}? Why, minha querida _menina_ {my dear girl}, I thought I was more to you then that." A deeply bemused voice said from behind Ellen. The young Exorcist gasped and quickly pushed her petite body up, her widening silver eyes turning to see none other then the man that she had just been cursing.

Rage surged up and Ellen choked it back, her silver eyes flashing and burning into the pervert's amused gold. The Exorcist reached for a pillow and threw it at the bastard as hard at she could, the young woman wishing for the entire world that she had something much heaver to throw at the man.

The Noah of Pleasure chuckled in amusement; his gold eyes narrowing as he effortlessly caught the pillow. Ellen glared and turned her back to her enemy, her thin arms crossing over her chest and her pink lips twisting into a glower.

Silence consumed the room for a long few moments, the Exorcist refusing to look at the bastard that had done nothing but plague her thoughts for the few days that he had been absent…

But Ellen would not give the bastard the satisfaction of turning to face him. Even if her pale skin itched with the desire to do that very thing, when Ellen felt the bed sift as the pervert slid onto the bed to join her.

A bare hand came to rest on her left arm, Ellen fighting back her flinch; the young woman didn't think she would ever get used to the Noah touching her left arm… though the Exorcist didn't like it when_ anyone _touched her Innocence…

"Don't be like that amor {love}," Mikk purred in a mock insulted voice, his fingers ghosting up the black skin of her left arm. The young white haired woman could feel the heat from the pervert's body as he positioned himself behind her. "Eu senti sua falta minha preciosa Música... {I've missed you my precious Musician...}"

Ellen frowned deeper, her anger simmering as the pervert spoke it that language that she couldn't understand. The Exorcist _hated_ it when he spoke and she couldn't understand him…

It was _infuriating_!

"Take your hands of me, you pervert." Ellen hissed out, her petite from tensing when the man only shifted closer. Ellen could not only feel the heat of the Noah's body, but she could also smell his cologne…

A shiver slide across her skin as she took a shallow breath. Her cheeks heated and that horrid fire started to rise within her. That wicked craving eating at her heart as the Noah bastard's hand reached her neck, Ellen couldn't fight back her shudder as the man behind her ran his strong fingers through her white hair. The pervert smoothly brushing it to the right, exposing the back of her neck. Mikk was then leaning down and his sinfully skilled lips were laying heated kisses to the back of her pale throat.

Ellen moaned softly, her skin burning with the hunger for more. Her pink lips parting as her breath hitched when Tyki Mikk's other hand slid its way up her front, his hand cupping her left covered breast and giving it a rough squeeze.

That horrible ach was once again burning between her legs, and Ellen fought to not give into the perverted bastard's advances. She could not give in. The Exorcist was stronger then this…

Nothing had changed since the last time.

The Noah's sick _goal_ was still the same...

Ellen panted and arched against the Mikk's toned chest, this earning her a throaty groan from the Noah behind her. Her shamed silver eyes fluttering closed as the Exorcist took a shuddering breath. A new sent registered within Ellen's quickly clouding mind...

The young woman turned her head, her face twisting into a look of confusion. Her Silver eyes fluttering open just slightly as the young woman took another breath. A sweetness filled her senses, and Ellen frowned softly. The scent of Mikk's heady cologne was making it so hard to think, but there was also another scent that _didn't_ belong to the Noah…

The Exorcist's silver eyes sharpened as what that sweet smell was clicked within her mind. This new realization cutting through her lust like a bucket of cold water.

That other sent smelled like _flowers_, much too _feminine_ for a man…

But for a _woman_…

Ellen's heart twisted and she suddenly felt cold. Her eyes narrowing and a cold black ball of _anger_ rose to overtake that ach and hunger within her. It took only a second for the young woman to turn on the man behind her, Ellen roughly shoving the _disgusting pervert_ away from her and off the bed. Her rage was blinding as the Exorcist summoned her Innocence, the young woman not even thinking of the danger of doing so.

Because the Noah had made it very clear that he _would_ destroy it if she summoned it even _once_...

Ellen's thin shoulders shook and she felt so _humiliated_, the pain in her chest eating away her pride quickly.

That-that _bastard_!

He-he- how _dare he_!

She was such a _fool_! To think even in the darkest and smallest places of her _heart_ that-_that_-!

Ellen Walker was such a fool; this was _nothing_ beyond getting _physical gratification_ for this _perverted bastard_. There was no form of true _affection_ in this man's touch. No, no this whole thing was _nothing_ beyond the Noah _using_ her.

This whole thing was a _mockery_ _of love_, a _farce _of _passion_-!

And Ellen had _fallen_ for it!

The young Exorcist followed the Noah of Pleasure of the bed. Ellen's left hand rising to attack, though Tyki Mikk was quick to recover from his surprise. The bastard rolling out of the way of her attack just seconds before it hit. The next second found Ellen having her feet kicked out from under her, the bastard quickly pinning the Exorcist to the floor. One strong hand was then taking a bruising grip of her throat, the other taking a tight hold of her left wrist and forcing it to the floor.

Mikk's mouth was twisted into a viciously cold smirk, his gold eyes narrowed and burning into her glaring silver. "Now none of that _menina_." The Noah growled out threateningly, before his grip on her throat loosened just slightly. Tyki Mikk's haunting golden eyes looking apologetic for holding Ellen so tight, for bruising her pale skin. The man sighed heavily then, the Noah leaning down to kiss her lips, but Ellen growled and turned her head away.

This action caused the bastard to pause and narrow his eyes even more. His irritating grin cold as his eyes bared into hers, the young woman feeling like she has being studied, like his eyes were striping her down to _nothing_…

"I thought we had gotten past this querida {darling}." Mikk murmured his voice lined with concealed confusion over the renewal of her resistance. The bastard pulled back and his hard gold eyes slid over to her left arm. "_Un-invoke_." The Noah ordered and Ellen flinched at the anger in his voice.

Ellen wasn't stupid, the young woman knew better then to not heed the blatant command, but Ellen still felt her own anger.

She was nothing but a _whore_, nothing but a _toy_ for this bastard to use. Mikk must have gotten board of his other _companion_ and had come back to torment and use her more-! Ellen's pink lips twisted into her own cold smirk, her voice just as cold. "Go back to your other _whore_. I'm not_ playing_ your game anymore."

Tyki Mikk became deathly still, his gold eyes widening before they narrowed once again. That cold smirk twisted into a truly _amused_ grin. "Why _menina_, are you_ jealous_ of who I spend my time with?"

Ellen hissed and glared harder at the bastard pinning her to the floor. The young woman fighting to break free from the Noah's hold, but his grip was like steel. Tyki only smiled wider and tightened his grip on her left wrist. "Un-invoke my dear, I'll destroy it if you don't." The Noah purred huskily, his tone belaying the threat in his words. The Exorcist forced herself to calm, taking a few forced breaths and called back her Innocence.

Mikk's grin widened, the hand at her throat moving up to force Ellen to face him as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss to her lips. "I assure you amor, that your _assumptions_ are completely unfounded-"

Ellen's anger rose again, did the Noah think she was _stupid_? She could _smell _the other woman's horrid _perfume_ on his skin. The young woman's eyes narrowed furiously and her scowl only deepened. "I can _smell _the perfume _asshole_, now let me _go!"_

Mikk once again blinked in confusion before he laughed, out right _laughed_ at her! Ellen was absolutely _mortified_ that this sick pervert was finding this _amusing_.

"Ah, que absolutamente adorável… {Ah, how absolutely adorable…}" The bastard chuckled before sighing, though the sound was heavy with his amusement. The Noah forced Ellen to tilt her head, the young woman's confused silver eyes widening at what she saw sitting at the foot of the bed…

Roses, _red roses_. There had to be at least a _dozen_ of the crimson flower lying on the floor next to the bed…

The Exorcist's eyes blinked in confusion, Ellen's mind slow to process that the scent that she had smelt was the roses and not another woman's perfume. The next second and Ellen was once again frowning, rather darkly, as her heart fluttered in her chest.

Flowers? Tyki Mikk had brought her _flowers_?

No, no…

He couldn't have brought_ her_ flowers, because that was-

The Noah of Pleasure was once again leaning down and laying a gentle kiss to her lips. The man humming in thought as his gold eyes turned thoughtful. "Do you not like rose's _menina_?" Tyki Mikk asked against her lips, his voice smooth and deep with curiosity. "Da próxima vez vou trazer algo melhor, então... {Next time I will bring you something better then...}"

Ellen's lips parted, her silver eyes turning to look at the man still holding her to the cold floor. The Exorcist's face clearly showing her confusion, the young woman being so thrown of balance by every action that his man, this man that was supposed to be her _enemy_, was making…

He was _mad_…

_Insane_ even!

Why was he…?

"Só há espaço na minha cama para você, minha querida _menina._ {There is only room in my bed for you, my dear girl.}" The Noah purred sensually, once again laying a sweet almost_ loving_ kiss to her frowning pink lips. "Eu te amo minha Música preciosa ... você é minha e eu nunca vou deixar você ir ... {I love you my precious Musician… you are mine and I will never let you go…} "

Ellen couldn't understand what Mikk had said, but then his burning golden eyes spoke volumes. Where the Exorcist had always assumed that when he spoke in that other language, that Mikk was saying something offensive or vulgar…

But the _tone_ that he had just spoken in…

Ellen's line of thought was broken as a new source of light flashed into existence off to the side of the room, on the other side of the bed. Mikk lifted his head to face the opened Ark gate with a look of annoyance, his eyes glaring in irritation as a small figure exited the black portal. Ellen blinked and tilted her head back, but the bed was in the way of her seeing who had just entered the dark room.

Though Ellen quickly got the answer to her question as childish voice called out to the Noah that was still holding her to the ground, "Tyki~" Ellen felt horror grip her heart as her mind placed that voice to another Noah…

No, no it couldn't be!

The young Noah of Dreams came around the bed, Road freezing in her path to glump the frowning Noah of Pleasure to blink. Her gold eye's looking flabbergasted as they meet Ellen's horrified silver.

The young Exorcist felt her cheek heating in mortified embarrassment at the position that Road had caught her and Mikk in. Though, the twelve year old didn't seem to be at all fazed by the fact that her fallow_ Noah_ was holding an _Exorcist_ to the floor (in a very suggestive position, Ellen might add), no, the smaller girl looked more confused over the fact that Ellen was even _there_ in the first place.

They stared at each other for a long second, Ellen much to horrified to find her voice. Tyki fixed the Noah of Dreams with a bored look, when he spoke the Exorcist could hear his displeasure at being found out. "What do you want Road? Estou um pouco ocupado ... {I am a little busy...}"

The small petite girl frowned, before a rather wicked grin pulled at her lips. Road placed her hands on her hips and it was now that Ellen realized that the Noah was wearing an outfit similar, in a way, to the outfit that she and Tyki were wearing.

"Oh, Tyki. You are _so_ going to be in trouble for this." Road giggled out impishly, her gold eyes flashing with wicked amusement when the Noah of Pleasure fixed her with an uncaring look.

"The Earl won't care that I brought her here, Road." Tyki drawled out, the bastard pulling away from the young woman underneath him and standing. Ellen blinked and wished for the entire world that she could just _melt _into the floor…

Road giggled maliciously, her smile now much too wide as the young girl watched Mikk pull a madly blushing Exorcist to her feet. Ellen frowned when the pervert didn't let go of her left wrist once she was standing. "That's not what he'll be mad about…~" Road sang out, her amusement lining the sound.

Ellen's silver eyes chanced a glance up at the man standing next to her. Tyki was frowning at the smaller Noah with confusion twisting his handsome features. Road giggled more, before pivoting on her feet and turning her back on the two. "Everything's ready! I was coming to tell you that it was time for you to fetch our guest of honor, but I see that you already took care of that..."

Ellen found herself being pulled forward then, the young woman stumbling as Tyki Mikk made to follow after Road, a deep frown still set on the man's face. The young Exorcist was even more confused when she was led to the open Ark gate.

What was going on? Were they letting her go…?

Ellen was pulled through the open gate without another word. The young Exorcist blinking at the place that she found herself in. Her heart twisting as her silver eyes quickly noted all the Level Four Akuma within the rather large room...

_Dear god…_

The young woman couldn't get her wide eyes to turn away, her mind confused when her cursed eye didn't activate. Though, that was the last thing on Ellen's mind when an all too familiar voice called out to her.

Ellen's eyes snapped back down. The young Exorcist spotting Johnny standing, with his arms held out from his sides, against the far wall. The young man was not alone either; there were quite a few of other familiar faces that were looking at her in confusion and shock…

The young woman fought not to flinch at the following looks of betrayal that twisted more then half of the face present.

The next thing Ellen noticed was Kanda. Her fellow Exorcist stood at the center of the room, a blank look on his down cast face. His dark blue eyes staring at the floor…

Ellen followed his line of sight, a gasp making it past her pink lips when the young woman spotted the person incased within the floor just under Kanda Yuu's feet. Next to Kanda another Noah sat, his gold eyes watching her with interest.

Road giggled and ran forward, the young girl chiding this new white haired Noah about bruising the Exorcist's pretty face…

But Ellen wasn't really listening to them anymore, her eyes spotting _yet another_ Noah sitting upon what looked like a black casket. His gold eyes also looking at her as Tyki forced her further into the room.

…Closer to the seemingly normal human man that stood next to the Noah that looked very similar to Tyki…

It wasn't until they were much closer that the man turned to face Mikk and her, his mouth pulling into a pleased smile to see them. Ellen froze then, her feet refusing to move another step as their eyes met. Tyki Mikk also pausing, his concerned gold eyes turning and then narrowing at her and the look that was now on her face.

…Ellen could feel her skin pale. The Exorcist could feel her heart twist and stop beating as she stared at the man before her. A the man that was looking at her with such a deep look of regret in his all too familiar features…

Ellen Walker's trembling lips parted, one word whispering past them as the young woman fought to not fall apart…

"Ma-Mana…?"

* * *

End of the Last chapter!

MMahahahahaa! *dies*

Please review? Let me know what you think?

….question; should I make a sequel….?

OOOOohhhhh yes!

Ah, To **Purble**…. What kind of Scenarios? I must know!

**Lis-T**, thank you for the Portuguese pointers! I am trying to get the basics… why? Because Tyki speaking Portuguese is hot! ; )

**Deadblackkat**, yes Tyki is trying to get Ellen pregnant! If I do a sequel I'll get more into it…

And thank you to **EVERYONE **that has reviewed this story! Reviews make me so _happy_!

* * *

**Portuguese Translations by the awesome BelleTiger BT:**

* * *

Bastardo = bastard

minha querida _menina _= my dear girl

amor = love

Eu senti sua falta minha preciosa Música... = I've missed you my precious Exorcist…

Querida = darling

Ah, que absolutamente adorável… = Ah, how absolutely adorable my girl…

Da próxima vez vou trazer algo melhor, então = Next time I will bring you something better then...

Só há espaço na minha cama para você, minha querida _menina._ = There is only room in my bed for you, my dear girl.

Eu te amo minha Música preciosa ... você é minha e eu nunca vou deixar você ir ... = I love you my precious Musician… you are mine and I will never let you go…

Estou um pouco ocupado... = I am a little busy...

* * *

**Updated: 11/28/11**

**... *Big Noah smile* Ok, ok. There is now a sequel posted (and two prequels)…. The sequel is titled "Line of Sight", and the two prequels (in timeline order) are "Black Carnival" and "Poker".**


End file.
